Famosos Jugadores
by Scry
Summary: Una adolescente prometida a Viktor Krum, tienes una vida perfecta... dinero, una preciosa mansión, amor... pero... ¿qué pasa cuando un día te quedas embarazada de un jugador del equipo de inglaterra? ¿Y cuando se entera corazón de bruja?
1. Capítulo 1

FAMOSOS JUGADORES

CAPITULO 1

Otra fiesta, gente famosa, falsa, sonrisas incómodas y chistes sin gracia. Lo que cuando era pequeña habría llamado una reunión de pijos, era ahora lo que yo solía frecuentar. Siempre con vestidos elegantes y joyas que valían una fortuna. Todo por un chico. Mi flechazo.

En ocasiones pienso que eran demasiado aburridas aquellas fiestas. No había música bailable, ni gente animada. Sólo viejas contándose secretos y hombres discutiendo sobre asuntos del ministerio.

- Carriño, nos esperran en el salón.

- Ya voy Viktor.

Viktor Krum y yo nos conocimos poco tiempo después de que él empezara a ir a la universidad. Yo fui a verle jugar ya que aunque el quidditch no me entusiasmara mucho había acompañado a mi primo y a mi hermano a ver el partido y allí fue cuando nos conocimos. Yo tenía 16 años y el 19. Esa primera noche me besó, y aunque pareciera mentira ya llevaba con él un año y medio. Me había mudado a su casa en Bulgaria, ya que mis padres no eran muy ricos y tenían problemas financieros, Viktor estaba pagando la escolarización de mi hermano en Hogwarts. Mis padres le adoraban, a veces pensaba que iba a ser mi madre y no yo la que se iba a casar con él. Fue maravillosa la forma en la que me lo pidió y accedí dándole un tierno beso.

Teníamos una cena de familia, sus padres, los míos y mi hermano. Mi hermano Kevin también le adoraba. Iba presumiendo por el colegio: "Mi hermana esta comprometida con Viktor Krum". Kevin estaba en 4 curso de Hogwarts. Y era un bastante buen alumno. Después de haber comido pusieron música de fondo y amigos de los padres de Viktor empezaron a aparecer por la chimenea. Al principio sólo bailábamos nosotros dos mientras oía los comentarios de las viejas: "Mira es la prometida de Viktor". "Se casarán en Julio." "En mi opinión es una muchachita callada pero encantadora".

Era verdad en público no solía hablar, me parecía una auténtica pérdida de tiempo demostrar como era interiormente si más tarde nadie lo valoraría.

- ¿Te lo has pasado bien? – Me dijo Viktor una noche en la que todo el equipo de quidditch había venido ha cenar con sus mujeres o novias.

- Estupendamente. – Mentí. Sabía que a él le hacía ilusión que yo me divirtiera en sus fiestas.

- Me alegrro.

Me puse el nuevo camisón que la señora Krum me había regalado, era lila y de seda.

- Estas prreciosa.

- Gracias.

Se acercó a mi mientras yo me quitaba todas las orquillas que tenía en el pelo y deshacía el moño que me había hecho una peluquera que había venido especialmente para aquella cena y sólo para hacerme el peinado. Viktor me agarró de la cintura y acercó sus labios a mi cuello. Dejé en paz mi pelo y me apoyé en el alfeizar de la ventana. Él posó su cabeza en mi hombro. "Te quierro" me susurró. No le conteste y seguí mirando las estrellas.

- Si te soy sincera, hoy me he aburrido mucho. Como cada vez que hay alguna fiesta. Siempre son de gente vieja y aburrida.

- Tengo una sorrprresa para ti. – Dijo mientras me acercaba más hacia él. – Dentrro de 3 semanas jugarré un parrtido contra Irrlanda, te prrometo que después te llevarré de fiesta a las discotecas más espectacularres que hayas visto en tu vida. – Siguió besando mi cuello y agarrándome con dulzura me posó sobre la cama para hacerme suya...

Estaba en el avión rumbo a Irlanda, o como decía Viktor, Irrlanda. Le costaba mucho hablar inglés. Yo en cambio dominaba 4 idiomas a la perfección, y a la hora de comunicarme no tenía ningún problema. Estaba sentada al lado de la mujer de uno de los del equipo de Viktor, la señora Dimitrov, y a mi otro lado estaba la novia de Ivanova. Ellas dos estaban hablando muy animadamente y yo estaba en silencio escuchando su conversación.

- Dicen que el equipo de Inglaterra tiene un jugador nuevo, Aidan Lynch.

- ¿Aidan Lynch? ¿El buscador de Irlanda?

- ¡No! Ese sigue en su equipo, es su sobrino, Aidan Lynch, tiene 19 años. Y dicen que podría llegar a ser mejor que Viktor.

- ¿Has oído hablar tú de él? – Se dirigió a mí la señora Dimitrov.

- Sí, algo he oído. Dicen que es muy bueno, aunque no sé si será mejor que Viktor.

- Yo he oído que vendrá a este enfrentamiento de su tío contra nuestro equipo. ¿Tú a quién apoyarás querida? – Dijo la novia de Ivanova dirigiéndose a mí.

- Pues a Viktor, pero como equipo a Irlanda.

Las dos se rieron como si lo que yo acabara de decir tenía gracia. Sonreí y me levanté. Fui al baño. ¡Estúpidas snobs! Yo nunca sería una de ellas, nunca. Odiaba haberme ido de Londres, donde había dejado a todos mis amigos. Después de todo hacía casi un año que no les veía. Me sentía tan mal desde que había conocido a Viktor, sólo me gustaba estar con él a solas. Odiaba a toda la gente que frecuentaba y... lo presumida que era su madre. Muchas noches en las que él dormía yo me quedaba llorando.

Me apoyé en el lavabo y de repente empecé a marearme, lo veía todo borroso. Caí y mi cabeza dio contra algo duro.

Hola me llamo Irati. Quizá ya me conozcais por haber leido otras de mis historias como Atracción o Mi amor del bosque prohibido. Espero que también os animéis a leer "El artículo de la verdad". También espero que os haya gustado este primer capítulo. Y por favor dejar reviews... que no cuesta nada....!!!!


	2. Capítulo 2

Os pensaba soltar una parrafada para que os aburrierais antes de leer la historia, pero tngo mucha prisa porque he quedado en media hora y me tengo que vestir y esas cosas... así que no tengo tiempo!! Bueno... pues creo que no tengo nada que deciros, espero que os guste el capi y... mandarme reviews que o cuesta nada (lo que cuesta es leer!!) besitos: smuak, smauk (sq lo vi en una peli y aunq qde un poco pijo me enkntaa!!)

Sakura Radcliffe: Holaaaaaa!! Me alegro de que te haya gustado... bueno haber si te gusta este capi y me rejas otro review!!! Bsssssssss wapisimaaaaa!!!

Lira Garbo: Bueno la verdad es que Viktor Krum no es el prota de este fik, es la chica, pero él es uno de los protas... La chica es inventada, de momento no tiene nombre, bueno la verdad es que su nombre no lo revelaré asta el último capítulo de la historia... venga bss wapa y me alegro de que te guste!!!

Ophelia Dakker: Me alegro que te guste tanto mi el fik!! Espero que te guste este segundo capítulo!! Bsssss

ArwenWood: Me vino la inspiración de esta historia una tarde en la que estaba deprimida pensando que nunca podría llegar a nada con el chico que me gusta"ba". (Y sigue gustando). Bueno lo de Hermione, no lo he hecho para nada adrede, será coincidencia, es verdad que la chica se parece un poco a hermione pero no ella, y que el chico de Inglaterra sea harry... pues la verdad es que aún menos. Y lo de trío mclure... pues al principio lo escribí y luego cuando lo volví a leer, pues de mi cuenta de que... era igual, pero me daba pereza cambiarlo y no encontraba ninguna otra manera de decirlo así que no dejé así. Hace siglos que no hablamos por el msn. Y encima te tengo que "comentar" una cosilla sobre una nueva historia que voy a publicar y en la que te quiero incluir!!! Bsssss

CAPITULO 2

- No es nada grave, sólo un golpe. Se pondrá bien. ¡SEÑOR KRUM! Si no se aparta no podré cuidarle, encima le quita el aire.

- ¡Pobre niña! Con lo callada y tierna que era. – Pude distinguir voces, aunque no entendía del todo su significado. - ¡Es una pena que haya manchado la chaquetita tan bonita que llevaba!

Intenté levantarme, pero sólo conseguí mover mi cabeza y que el dolor en ella aumentara.

- ¡Quítense, se ha movido! – Oí la voz de Viktor, más clara que las anteriores. – Carriño, ¿te encuentrras bien?

Asentí con la cabeza. ¿Qué me había pasado? ¿Por qué me había sentido así? Hicieron que me sentara y después de que alguien me metiera unas pastillas en la boca empecé a sentirme mucho mejor. Recordé todo con mejor claridad. Y expliqué a la señora que me atendía (que por lo visto era una muggle que se encontraba en el avión) lo que me había pasado.

Media hora más tarde bajamos del avión en el aeropuerto de Dublín. Viktor me cogió de la cintura con fuerza, como para protegerme de cualquier otro virus que intentara atacar mi cuerpo. Llegamos al hotel de 5 estrellas, en la que cada pareja tenía una suite, y los dos únicos jugadores del grupo que no tenían pareja se cogieron la suite más grande, para lo que según ellos fue: "Traerse visitas".

Me tumbé en la cama, y Viktor corrió la cortina. El cielo era gris, una suave brisa movía las copas de los árboles. El partido de Viktor sería mañana. Yo estaría junto con las otras mujeres y novias en la grada más importante. También estarían allí las acompañantes de los equipos de Irlanda y esperaba poder entablar conversación con alguna de ellas. Había oído que la más joven era la prometida de Thomas Ryan, que tenía 24 años.

Salí del hotel sola, iría al partido de quidditch sola, no quería ir con las snobs. Llegué de las primeras al estadio y después de haber dado mi nombre entré. Una niña de 4 años estaba sentada en la primera fila de la grada. Unas sillas más a su izquierda un rubio de ojos verdes oscuros me miraba. Tenía el pelo largo y lo tenía más largo que por los hombros. Lo llevaba en una coleta.

- ¿La prometida de Krum?

- Sí.

Me senté a su lado. La niña leía un cuento y reía sola, al parecer venía acompañando a alguien que habría ido al servicio.

- ¿Y tú quien eres? – pregunté al chico que estaba sentado a mi lado. Tendría dos años más que yo, era de piel blanca y llevaba una túnica negra.

- Aidan Lynch.

- ¿El sobrino de Aidan Lynch el jugador de Irlanda?

- El mismo.

- Mucho gusto. – Le tendí la mano y me la besó.

- El gusto el mío.

Le sonreí. Empezamos a hablar muy animadamente. No paramos de hablar durante todo el partido, ni siquiera presté atención al juego.

- Ya había oído hablar de ti. Decían que eras muy callada. Algunos pensaban que eras muda.

- ¿Les creíste?

- No del todo, aunque yo por mi parte te encuentro encantadora.

- Gracias.

El partido acabó poco tiempo después. Nos despedimos y yo volví con Viktor a felicitarle por haber ganado. Nos llevaron al hotel. Pero yo me quedé en la entrada y no entré.

- ¿Ha qué esperras?

- A ti. Me prometiste que iríamos por ahí de fiesta.

- Es verrdad. Sube conmigo nos cambiamos y nos vamos.

Me quité aquella horrible túnica que me había regalado la madre de Viktor y me puse ropa muggle. Unos pantalones anchos y negros, unas botas y una camiseta blanca con la espalda al descubierto. Viktor se puso unos vaqueros y una camiseta azul oscura. Tardamos unos 20 minutos en prepararnos. Y salimos, aunque cuando estábamos a punto de coger un taxi me dijo:

- ¡Esperra! Voy a avisarr a alguno a dónde voy.

- ¡Por favor! ¿Para qué? ¿Ellos te dicen cuando van a cada sitio? ¡No vas a estar toda tu vida diciéndoles donde vas!

- Soy famoso y si me pasa algo podrría traer serrios prroblemas.

Me quedé esperando. Muerta de frío. Esperé 10 minutos y 15. Estaba muy cabreada. ¿Qué se creía? Nunca me sacaba a ningún sitio y encima me daba plantón. Alguien me sopló la mejilla y pensando que era Viktor empecé a chillarle de todo. Pero cuando vi unos ojos verdes muy oscuros mirándome me quedé en silencio.

- Perdón. – Dijo dándole dos besos a Lynch.

- ¿Quién pensabas que era?

- Viktor.

- ¿Estáis enfadados?

- Prefiero no hablar de ello. – Vi como me sonreía y una idea surgió en mi cabeza. - ¿Qué venías hacer aquí?

- Nada, sólo paseaba.

- ¿Y tienes algo que hacer?

Él también sonrió:

- La verdad es que no. ¿Quieres venir por ahí?

- Bueno... podría ir, pero es que resulta que mi prometido está en el hotel. – Dije con un tono de preocupación fingido. – Así que como llevo 20 minutos esperándole, creo que sí podría ir contigo.

Puso sus dedos en la boca y silbó para que un taxi se acercase.

- Las damas primero. – Dijo abriéndome la puerta.

Fuimos a una famosa discoteca de por allí, algunas chicas se acercaron a él y le pidieron un autógrafo. Yo no paraba de reír cada vez que ocurría.

- ¿Qué te hace tanta gracia?

- Que seas famoso, y todavía no estés en ningún equipo.

- Ya, pero salgo en Corazón de Bruja y en el Profeta. Y sí que estoy en un equipo. Dentro de poco firmaré un contrato para unirme al equipo de Inglaterra.

- Eso son porquerías.

- Me lo he pasado muy bien esta noche. – Dijo Aidan.

- Yo también.

Estábamos en una pequeña colina tomándonos un helado. Serían las 5 o 6 de la madrugada y estábamos sentados encima de la hierba mirando el cielo. Hacía mucho frío, pero el amanecer era tan bonito que me daba pena irme a casa y perdérmelo.

- ¿Tienes frío? – Me preguntó Aidan.

- Un poco.

Me pasó la sudadera blanca que llevaba y él se quedó en una camiseta ancha.

- ¿Por qué los magos "adolescentes" cambiamos de las túnicas a las ropas muggles cuando nos vamos de fiesta? – pregunté de repente.

- Pues, para que no nos reconozcan.

- No me refería a eso, digo que muchas veces te encuentras a magos con ropa muggle.

- Porque es más cómoda, más variada y más original.

El amanecer fue una explosión de colores. De pálidos a más oscuros y con un toque de fuego.

- Volvamos, que estas no son horas de que un famoso esté en la calle. – Sonrió mientras se levantaba. Miró el cielo, y su cara cambió. - ¿Volveremos a vernos?

- Claro.

- No, no me has entendido. – Dijo negando con la cabeza y haciendo que el pelo, que aquella noche había llevado suelto se moviera. – Me refiero a de la misma manera que esta noche. Así, como... como hoy. – Me miró a los ojos. Fue una mirada tan sincera que se me olvidó la pregunta qué hacía allí y quién era yo. Pero algo hizo que reaccionara, hice que se volviera a sentar. Y le susurré al oído – Si no quieres que se acabe no te vayas. – Le cogí la mano y entrelacé mis dedos entre los suyos.

Me sonrió. Así empezó mi mente de adolescente a tener más problemas que antes. Se tumbó en la hierba y yo apoyé mi cabeza encima de su pecho. Besó mi pelo.

- Eres preciosa.

Levanté la cabeza y me besó. Fue tan tierno y tan dulce a la vez que tuve ganas de comérmelo a besos de lo delicado que había sido.

Cuando llegué a mi habitación Viktor me esperaba sentado encima de la cama con ojeras.

- ¿Dónde has estado?

- Por ahí. – No pude evitar sonreír de oreja a oreja.

- ¿Con quién? Estaba preocupado.

- Pues haber venido conmigo. – Le dije con rencor. – Te estuve esperando 20 minutos abajo. Pero me encontré con una de las mujeres de los del equipo de Irlanda y me fui de marcha con ellas.

- ¡Podrías haber enviado una lechuza!

- ¡¡TÚ NO ERES MI DUEÑO!! ¡Y puedo hacer lo que me da la gana! Si quiero salir salgo, si quiero quedarme me quedo. ¡Porque para el caso que me haces podría hablar con una pared y me harían el mismo caso! ¿Y tu promesa de llevarme por ahí a alguna discoteca? ¿Pensabas dejarme tirada allí abajo como una subnormal? – Me senté encima de la cama y respiré hondo.

- Pensaba ir a buscarrte en poco tiempo, perro los chicos estaban jugando una parrtida de pokerr y me invitarron a quedarrme.

- Los chicos por aquí, los chicos por allá, los chicos me han dicho esto, me han dicho lo otro... ¡¡DEJA DE HABLAR DE ELLOS!! Parece que estés enamorado de alguno.

- ¡Deja de chillarr! Y baja la voz que nos van a oírr...

- ¡Pues que nos oigan! ¡¡¡VIKTOR Y YO ESTÁMOS DISCUTIENDOOOOOO!!!

- Carriño, cálmate.

- Déjame en paz. – Le dije secamente.

Me levanté abrí la puerta de la habitación y salí al pasillo muchas mujeres asomaban la cabeza y sus maridos también. La señora Dimitrov que estaba en bata le dijo a su marido:

- ¡Y yo que pensaba que era una mosquita muerta!

Me giré de golpe y le miré a la cara. No había sido por nada que de pequeña me llamaban "la mala hostia".

- ¡Perdone señora Dimitrov pero mosquita muerta será su madre!

Pulsé el botón del ascensor mientras veía como ella se llevaba las manos a la boca.

- ¡Dios mío! ¿Qué le ha pasado a esta chiquita?

Y lo que me había pasado era que... me había enamorado.


	3. Capítulo 3

Hola amores míos!!!! Sé que odiáis x no haber actualizado antes, pero la vida es así de dura y de difícil. Hoy mismo estoy mu mu mu emocionada xq mis amigas y yo vamos a pillar una lonja. Es chikitina y eso, po va a qdar wapísima. Hems prohibido la entrada a los hombres y esas cosas, y vams a empezar mañana a limpiarla y demás, va a quedar wapísima!!!! Ya os iré diciendo. Bueno no sé por qué os cuento esto, pero así se puede decir que me conocéis mejor...!! Bueno poco más os tengo que contar, lo de siempre que vuestros reviews me acen ilu, que sin ellos no seguiría, y que.... Tengo hambre aunque sólo sean las 19.30 así que os mando muchos besitos y me voy a por chocolate!!! OS KIEROOOOOO! Ah!! Ya he puesto otro capi de "El artículo de la verdad"

Synn: Wapísima!! Me alegro de que te guste!! Y bueno el nombre de la prota es lo último que aparec en este fik. Y aunque quede un poco raro y "perverso" esta pareja no cortará en mucho tiempo. Ella es famosa y él también... no pueden decidirlo a la ligera, y esto, sólo es una crisis... bueno sta el próximo capiiiiiii!! Bsssss ¡Gracias x los dos reviews!

Arwenwood: Pos weno, cuando me dejaste el review no hablábams mucho por el msn po ahora ya un poco más, aunque no tanto cmo ants. Weno te voy a incluir en una historia que es un poco... como tontita, weno es de Hermione que para elegir al hombre de su vida pos... va a un concurso y ahí se presentan todos los chorvazos de HP y tb los protas de mis historias!!! Me alegro de que te guste... aunque "Aidan" no es británico!!! Jejeje. Bueno hoy mismo he akbado la historia de Famosos Jugadores y akba un poco extrañamente. Bueno akba bien, po cmo no sabía darle un final wapo pos a qdau un poco... exo una mierdita. Po ya me dirás tú que tal cuando Publio el final!! Bssssssssssss!!

Lira Garbo: Siento haber tardado tanto... po pa coordinar tantas historias a la vez hace falta orden (cosa que no tngo) Weno y... la prota es todavía joven y... cree querer a Viktor, aunque luego puede que no sea así. Y que aunque a Aidan le conozk mucho menos, le gusta !! (Cosas del amor...) bssssssssss!!!!!

CAPÍTULO 3

Ya habíamos vuelto a Rumania. Viktor y yo seguíamos enfadados. Y nuestros padres estaban preocupados, de vez en cuando me llegaban lechuzas de mis parientes: "_¿Pero te casarás, verdad?" _O,_ "Tranquila esto sólo es una crisis pasajera." _Nadie pensaba en mí, todo el mundo pensaba en lo que me convenía. Muchas veces me quedaba encerrada en mi cuarto mirando por la ventana, podía hacer eso durante horas. Dejaba volar mi imaginación hasta llegar al sitio en la que se encontraba Aidan. Allí estaba bien, en mi imaginación en una discoteca, y no en reuniones de viejos. No nos podíamos mandar lechuzas porque habría sido muy sospechoso. Viktor recibía muchas cartas de sus fans y siempre había alguien que las revisaba antes de que Viktor las abriera por si alguna tenía algún conjuro.

Bajé a cenar y cuando giré la esquina me encontré con Viktor de frente. Había intentado evitarlo durante muchos días, intentaba no mirarle a la cara y evitar sus ojos.

- Te quierro. – Sólo dijo eso. Le miré a la cara, parecía estar triste y deprimido. – No te enfades. Prrometo llevarrte a sitios elegantes y finos.

No contesté pero sentía como algo estaba estrechando mi corazón y tenía un nudo en la garganta. Una lágrima resbaló por mi mejilla. Le abracé.

- Yo no quiero ir a sitios elegantes. ¡Tengo 17 años! Quiero divertirme y salir de fiesta.

Apoyó su barbilla sobre mi cabeza y dijo muy bajito:

- Te llevarré a donde tú quierras.

Me encontraba sola en la mansión de Viktor. Se había ido a jugar un partido de quidditch a España y a mí no me había apetecido ir. Su madre y su padre se habían ido a Malta. Así que había decidido quedarme allí en esa fría y solitaria casa. Subí a mi habitación. Cuatro paredes pintadas de un azul clarito con algunos cuadros colgados, una cama y una mesita de noche. Al lado de la mesita había un gran armario de madera, parecía muy antiguo y enfrente del armario estaba la ventana. Mi cuarto comunicaba con el de Viktor y a veces (la mayoría de las noches) me iba a dormir a su cuarto. Me aburría, y no tenía nada que hacer... de repente se me ocurrió algo. Igual la madre de Viktor se enfadaba, pero no pasaría nada por intentarlo. Rebusqué por toda la casa y al final encontré la revista. Era una famosa revista de cómo decorar tu casa. Y los conjuros que debías utilizar para poder conseguir cada cosa. Me puse manos a la obra y unas cuantas horas más tarde conseguí lo que quería. Mi cuarto había cambiado completamente. Parecía otro distinto. Dos de las cuatro paredes eran naranjas y las otras verdes, había puesto fotos y posters en las paredes. El armario y la mesita los había sacado de mi cuarto y puesto en el pasillo, ya pediría ayuda luego a algún elfo para subirlos al desván. Las colchas de la cama eran ahora de colores alegres y había mandado traer un armario, una mesilla y una mesa nuevos. Llegarían mañana a la mañana.

- ¡¡AAAAAAAHHHHHHH!!

Estaba paseando por el gran jardín de la mansión. Hacía frío, pero me apetecía tomar el aire. Di media vuelta hacia la mansión de los Krum. Estaba segura de que la madre de Viktor había vuelto y había visto mi cuarto. Y sí, había acertado.

- ¿Qué pasa señora Krum? – Le pregunté con una voz inocente.

- ¿Qué le ha pasado a tu cuarrto? ¿Dónde están los muebles? ¿Y de dónde has sacado estas cosas?

- Ah... ¡eso! Es que me parecía un cuarto muy frío y decidí darle un cambio. Espero que no le moleste. He dejado la mesilla y el armario en el desván.

- No, no carriño, no me molesta... - Puso un gesto de asco en la cara y se fue con la cabeza bien alta.

Me senté en mi cama y me dormí.

- ¡No veas cómo ha puesto su habitación! ¡Y sin pedir permiso! Viktor, tienes que decirle algo, porque esto va de mal en peor.

La señora Krum chillaba tan alto que podía oír todo a la perfección sin tener que abrir la puerta. Así que Viktor ya había vuelto...

Bajé a cenar y empezamos a hablar de mi fiesta de cumpleaños, que sería el 11 de abril. El señor Krum no podría estar el día de la fiesta de mi cumpleaños en casa. Y la señora Krum dijo que tenía asuntos que atender con unas amigas y que sentía mucho no poder asistir, Viktor había planeado una enorme fiesta para mi cumpleaños e invitado a muchos de los jugadores de su

equipo. Pero todos habían dicho que no poniendo típicas excusas baratas.

- Sólo tú y yo parra tu fiesta de cumpleaños... - Me dijo Viktor.

Estábamos en mi cuarto y estábamos tumbados en la cama, escuchando los 40 magistrales.

- No me quiero quedar aquí.

- ¿Por qué no? Tendrremos toda la casa parra nosotrros solos.

- Por eso mismo. Me quiero ir a Londres para poder estar con mis amigos. Los de toda la vida. Esos con los que fui a Hogwarts.

- Como quierras.

Y fue como quise, les mandé una lechuza a mis mejores amigas, y les dije que iría a pasar un fin de semana. Y luego también les mandé una lechuza aparte y a escondidas diciéndoles que avisaran a Aidan que iría a Londres. No quería verlo en mi fiesta, pero sí quería verle, aunque fuera sólo que nuestras miradas se cruzaran, un algo un sentimiento en común, un batido de corazón a la vez, un suspiro o una lágrima. Algo.

Oí gritos de histeria en el apartamento de de Katherine. Por una vez no eran porque Viktor Krum estaba allí, era porque yo estaba allí. Katherine y Zoe vinieron corriendo y me abrazaron. Nos dimos un enorme abrazo y cuando nos separamos pude ver como Zoe se secaba una lágrima. Zoe tenía pequitas en la cara y labios finos, ojos marrones que tenían forma de gato, era pálida pero me habían dicho que venía de estar quince días en Egipto así que ahora mismo estaba más morena de lo normal. Katherine era castaña y tenía los ojos verdes siempre tenía las mejillas sonrosadas. Les presenté a Viktor y mientras él deshacía las maletas yo me quedé tomando un té con ellas en el salón.

Zoe me dijo que le había mandado una lechuza a Aidan para vernos y que él había accedido. El problema iba a ser cómo deshacerme de Viktor. Pero eso ya se vería...

La fiesta iba a ser esta noche y todos mis antiguos compañeros de Hogwarts se encontraban allí. Éramos unas 50 personas en el apartamento de Zoe y Katherine. Cuando los invitados empezaron a llegar y a traer regalos pensé que volvía a tener 15 años, que no tenía novio, ni importantes ocupaciones. Nada. Habían puesto un CD con todo tipo de música. Sobre la una de la madrugada Viktor me dijo que se iba a dormir, que le dolía la cabeza y no tenía muchas ganas de seguir con la fiesta. Fue mi oportunidad, ese era el momento de quedar con Aidan.


	4. Capítulo 4

Hola wapisimas!!! Bueno siento haber tardado tanto en dejar esta capi... pero no ha sido culpa mía, el ratón no andaba bien... y no he podido ni contestar a los reviews y subirlos sta hoy domingo por la noche. Bueno se podría decir que he pasado un buen fin de semana. He pillado una buena me reido de las de mi clase que estaban borrachas y lloraban mientras se decían que se querían y me he enterado de algunos cotilleos incribles... bueno espero que os guste esta capi!!! Besossss!!

ouch-zgz: ¿no abía nik complikdo? Joder lo que ma costau escribirlo!!! Sí, es que no tengo muchas luces... me alegro de que te guste!! Y prometo subir kpis cn más frecuencia!!!

Sakura Radcliffe: Bueno pues me alegro q te guste... y una lonja es una sitio, como una sala con la que te reunes con tus amigos. Aunq no tiene la mínima importancia. Besinessss!!

Lira Garbo: Bueno en realidad no hay que sentir pena por Viktor que al final de la historia todo el mundo acabará feliz y contento! Bueno lo de la lonja no tiene importancia es siemplemente que como "introducción" a la historia suelo contar cosas de vida, pero nada, la cosa es que ibamos a coger un local, un sitio para estar con los amigos y ver la tv y demás. Po al final no creo que hagamos. Espero que te guste el kpi!! Bsss wapisima!!

Synn: Lo de los 40 magistrales lo saqué del 4 libro. Que me pareció mu curioso y eso... bueno no me digas que fui rápida escribiéndola xq e tardau como 6 meses o más. Lo que pasa es que cuando empiezo a publicarla es cuando está casi terminada, es para no haceros esperar... bsss!! Me alegro de que me sigas (es que me ac una gracia cuando leo eso...)

CAPITULO 4

- ¡¡Ya he vuelto!! - dije chillando al oído de Zoe.

Se levantó de golpe, se rascó la cabeza y dijo:

- ¿Y a mí qué?

Se volvió a tumbar y se tapó con las mantas. Sonreí y cerré la puerta con cuidado. Zoe odiaba que la despertaran. Fui al cuarto de Katherine y me la encontré limpiando su cuarto.

- ¡Preciosa! ¿Qué tal la noche? – me dijo sonriendo.

- Mejor imposible. – Dije recordando lo que había pasado la noche anterior. - ¿Cuánto llevas despierta?

- No he dormido. Ni pienso hacerlo. Esta noche me dormiré temprano.

Miré la hora. Las 12.30.

- ¿Y Viktor?

- Desapareció a eso de las 9.00 de la mañana. Parecía que tenía prisa. Quería salir a escondidas, pero le vi. Estaba echando a Ginny Weasley y a su amiga Luna que seguían aquí y no se querían ir. Bueno, bueno, pero no me cambies de tema y cuenta... ¿qué pasó ayer?

- Pues, quedamos en el parque y me llevó a no sé donde, pero fue precioso y... ¡¡buf!! – Me mordí la lengua. Se lo tenía que decir a alguien aunque no debía. - ¿Te han llevado alguna vez a la piscina del fabuloso hotel cinco estrellas de Londres?

- No. Nunca, aunque ya podrían hacerlo.

- Pues anoche fui allí. El agua era preciosa. Era cristalina y podías ver peces nadando.

- ¿Peces?

- Están hechos con no sé qué cosa muggle. Me lo explicó pero no me acuerdo. – Sólo se lo tenía que decir, luego me sentiría mejor. Era fácil. La primera vez que me ocurrió también se lo dije a ella. ¿Qué me pasaba ahora?

- ¿Y te bañaste en sujetador y bragas?

- Bueno... no exactamente.

- ¿Te dejaron algo? – preguntó recogiendo toda la ropa que tenía en el suelo.

- No.

Puedes hacerlo, sólo abre la boca y díselo. Es una chorrada.

- No llevaba ropa.

Katherine se llevó las manos a la boca. Y se empezó a reír.

- ¡Qué guarra eres! Y luego vienes de santita... eres una víbora... jajaja.

- ¡Cállate, habla más bajo!

- Pero... ¿cómo fue? – Se sentó en la cama y yo me senté a su lado.

- Pues fue precioso. – Me tumbé y cerré los ojos recordando los exactos momentos. Sólo tenía que decirle lo último, no iba a pasar nada. Nunca pasaba, no a mí. Ya había dicho lo más importante. – No usé protección.

Katherine dejó de reír. Se levantó y me miró muy seriamente. Ya lo había dicho, me sentía liberada.

- Pareces tonta. ¿No te das cuenta de la situación? ¿Qué pasará cuando Viktor se entere? Por que la cosa es que igual te quedas embarazada. ¿Qué dirá Aidan cuando sepa que Viktor va a educar a su hijo? ¿Y qué dirá Viktor si le dejas por irte con Aidan? ¿Y cuando se entere de que le pusiste los cuernos? ¿Y qué pasará con Corazón de Bruja? Porque seguro que se acaban enterando.

- Ya sé, ya sé. Pero si no me quedo embarazada nadie sabrá nada.

- Te crees muy especial en este mundo. Piensas, ¿por qué iba a tocarme a mí quedarme embarazada con toda la gente que hay? Pues te voy a decir una cosa. Precisamente por la situación en la que estás te pasará esto. Porque nunca quieres que te pase a ti, pero verás como de esta no te libras. La primera vez pasa, e incluso la segunda, pero esta no. Esta verás lo que pasa.

¿Cómo podía Katherine decirme esas cosas? Había sido cruel conmigo. ¿Por qué me hacía eso? Salí de aquella habitación y cerré de un portazo. No me apetecía seguir en Londres, en aquel apartamento. Lejos de Katherine, me había dolido lo que me había dicho. Me había tratado como a una puta. Como si yo me follara a cualquiera. ¿Qué se creía? Un descuido lo tenía cualquiera.

- ¿Dónde coño está la leche? – La voz de Zoe sonó por toda la habitación.

Nadie contestó. Por lo visto la encontró ya que no volvió a formular la pregunta. Me tumbé en la cama y empecé a llorar. Zoe entró en mi cuarto poco tiempo después con un tazón de cola-cao en la mano.

- ¿Qué te pasa nena? – se sentó a mi lado.

Zoe nunca había entendido los problemas de los demás. Siempre intentaba solucionarlos pero nunca conseguía expresarse con la suficiente claridad como para que los demás entendiéramos lo que quería decir. Su vida era demasiado loca como poder preocuparse de los problemas, odiaba los problemas y siempre que tenía alguno lo dejaba pasar o se hacía la ciega.

- Dile a Katherine que te lo cuente.

- ¿Habéis vuelto a discutir? – Katherine y yo discutíamos mucho. Algunos no soportaban escuchar nuestras discusiones. Zoe era de las pocas que las soportaba.

Salió de mi habitación y creo que me dormí porque no recuerdo nada más.

El lunes por la mañana Viktor y yo llegamos a su casa. Katherine y yo no nos habíamos hablado en lo que quedaba de mi estancia allí. Zoe también supo lo de Aidan y prometí mandarle una respuesta después de haberme hecho el test.

Los días y las noches pasaban y no sentía el mínimo dolor preaviso que me indicaba que iba a tener la regla. Nada. Ninguna mancha, ni dolor, ni ningún tipo de sensación incómoda. Odiaba tener la regla pero por una vez deseé tenerla. Poder manchar las sábanas de mi cama, tener que tomarte la poción anti-dolor, quedarte en casa leyendo porque no puedes hacer otra cosa... todas esas cosas que te indican que tienes la regla. Pasaron los días se convirtieron en una semana y pronto fue en dos. Tenía un enorme peso encima. No podía dormir de la ansiedad. ¿Y qué pasaba si estaba embarazada? Aunque de pequeña mi regla nunca era regular, a los 16 se empezó a regular, ahora podría pasarme como antes ¿verdad? Seguramente no estaría embarazada sería sólo el estrés que hacía que yo misma pensara que estaba embarazada.

Sólo podía ser Aidan porque Viktor siempre se ponía la precaución. ¿Qué diría la prensa? Ya veía los titulares: _"LA PROMETIDA DE VIKTOR KRUM EMBARAZADA DE AIDAN LYNCH". _Por favor no quería tener un niño. No le quería.

A la mañana siguiente les envié una lechuza a Zoe y a Katherine. Mandé traer un test de embarazo. Una pequeña elfa me lo trajo y lo puso encima de mi mesilla. Cuando salí del baño pude verlo. Tenía miedo de aquella caja. Normalmente lo habría hecho con una poción pero tardaba unas horas más porque tenía que prepararla, así que había optado por la manera muggle. Me tumbé en la cama y agarré el test. Aquél chisme iba a darme una respuesta. Cerré los ojos y puse música.

- Guapísima... - alguien me susurró al oído. Me quitó lo sujetaba entre mis manos y me dio un beso en la mejilla.

Me levanté de golpe. ¡¡Nadie podía saber que estaba embarazada!! Sentí un enorme alivio, hacía días que no me sentía así, como en casa. Zoe y Katherine estaban allí.

- ¡¡SORPRESA!! – dijo Zoe levantándome de la cama y haciendo que empezara a bailar con ella al ritmo de la música que se oía.

Yo no hacía otra cosa que sonreír. Habían venido. Sólo para estar conmigo.

- Lo siento. – Le dije a Katherine.

- Yo también.

Las dos nos abrazamos. Zoe fue al baño y cuando salió abrió el test y se leyó las instrucciones.

- Mea un poco. – Me dijo sonriendo.

Salí del baño, sólo hacía falta esperar. Si había 2 dos rayas grandes y una pequeña estaba embarazada, si había dos rayas pequeñas no lo estaba. Teníamos que esperar cinco minutos. Zoe se mordía las uñas, sentada en la silla, Katherine tamborileaba sobre la mesa y movía el pie al compás de la música. Y yo me puse a dar vueltas por todo el cuarto. Podía sentir como latía mi corazón, eran como pisadas, podía oír un eco de pisadas, era él, el bebe. Me seguía. Quería nacer, aprender de mí. ¿Qué iba a ser de mí? Después de un interminable tiempo me senté en la cama. Cogí un peluche y empecé a darle vueltas. Zoe se sentó a mi lado y agarró el peluche.

- Para, que me estás poniendo nerviosa a mí.

- ¡¡Se ve algo!! – dijo Katherine. Me acerqué al test. Pude ver una fina línea rosa. Me senté en la cama y empecé a morderme las uñas. Fue una de las primeras veces que me las mordí. Nunca me las mordía. Mis amigas decían que siempre tenía las uñas impecables. Y como comprenderéis es normal. Si pasas la mayoría de tu tiempo en una mansión sola no tienes muchas cosas que hacer aparte de eso. – Ya está. – Dijo Katherine.

Miré el test. Y vi tres líneas rosas. Había dado positivo. Estaba embarazada.


	5. Capítulo 5

Hola gentuza!!!!!! No os lo toméis a mal, siempre llamo así a la gente, y bueno… ¡cuántos reviews! A vcs m asustáis…

Como sé que os gustan los cotilleos de mi vida y esas cosas pues bueno… sobre todo a algunas que yo sé, si no os interesa simplement dejar de leer ahora. Bueno el martes tengo clase con Bercello, legolas o aidan lynch cmo queráis que le llame, y estuvimos jugando a sokatira un deporte muy famoso de aki… se trata que dos ekipos de ponen a tirar de un extremo de la cuerda (bueno kda uno de kda lado) y se trata de tirar para ver quién tiene fuerza (si os qda la duda ganamos las tías… xq eranms el doble q los tíos, pero eso qda aparte) Y bueno, pues bercello jugó cn nosotros (en mi ekipo para ser más exactos y detrás de mí… dios mío cmo m puse….) os ahorro los detalles!! Y cmo creo que nada más pues disfrutar del kpi y djarme reviews amores!!!!!!!!

BESINESSSSSSSS!!!!!!

Sakura Radcliffe: Trankila aki tiens el nuevo kpi!! Gracias x leer!!!!

Piccolina07: Bueno siento defraudarte pero… la chica no es Hermione, en realidad no es nadie que conozcas, me lo inventé, pero con lo duro que me parece últimamente encontrar nombre para mis protagonistas, pues así me ahorraba el pensar y tenía más tiempo para que un nombre llegara a inspirarme. Espero que te guste y disfrutes!!!

Lira Garbo: Yo tb prefiero a aidan (se nota un poco, no?) bueno pues sí embarazada… disfruta leyendo!!!!!

Synn: Aki tiens el kpi… no te enfades… que e tardado 2 semanas, no cmo otras que tardan 3 meses (ejem, ejem…) que va a pasar lo verás al fin del fik, hablará primero con… digams alguien d la familia Krum… pero entre los chicos hablará cn aidan... el wapísimo y hermoso aidan, ejem, desvarío!! UN BESAZO!!

ArwenWood: Y tp sé lo que aría… desd luego no abortaría… pero dios que mal rollo!! – mal que sólo es una historia… (de momento…) bss

CAPITULO 5

- Tienes que decírselo. – Dijo Zoe. Mientras Katherine asentía con la cabeza.

- ¿Decírselo a quién a Viktor o a Aidan?

- A Viktor. – Dijo Katherine.

- A Aidan. – Dijo Zoe.

Las dos se miraron y me miraron, nos sentamos en la cama y Zoe subió la música. No sabíamos ni qué hacer.

Zoe y Katherine se iban a quedar un tiempo en la mansión Krum. Al principio la señora Krum no vio esto con buenos ojos pero luego les empezó a coger cariño a la amable Katherine y a la alocada Zoe. Sobretodo a Zoe, decía que le recordaba a ella de joven.

Aquella noche habría otra "fiesta" la familia Malfoy vendría a cenar y mis padres también estaban invitados. Gracias a dios mi hermano Kevin estaba en Hogwarts y no pudo venir. Nos sentamos todos en la alargada mesa. Draco también iba a venir, y cuando Zoe se enteró de eso deseó volver a Londres y meterse en la cama. Cuando íbamos a Hogwarts a Zoe le gustaba Draco, y un día se le declaró pero este dijo que estaba saliendo con Pansy. La pobre quería suicidarse. Y ahora se iba a morir de la vergüenza. Pero cuando nos sentamos pudimos comprobar que Draco todavía no había llegado. Yo estaba sentada entre Viktor y Zoe. Cuando algunos elfos nos trajeron los entrantes apareció por la puerta un chico rubio de ojos grises y de muy buen culo (yo siempre con la verdad por delante.) Nos vio enseguida y nos hizo un gesto con la cabeza. También saludo a los padres de Viktor a los míos y a mi prometido. Se sentó al lado de Katherine que no podía dejar de mirarle. Después de la cena los adultos nos dieron permiso para desaparecer. Nos fuimos al final de la mansión, donde había un pequeño parque con columpios.

- ¿Qué tal Malfoy? ¿Qué es de tu vida? – pregunté yo.

- Pues muy bien. – Se metió la mano debajo de la túnica y sacó un paquete de tabaco. - ¿Y a vosotros? – dijo señalándonos a Viktor y a mí mientras se encendía el piti.

- Ya ves. – Dijo Viktor.

- ¿Tienes novia? – preguntó descaradamente Katherine mientras a mí me daba un pequeño ataque de risa que camuflé besando el cuello de Viktor.

- No.

Le dio una calada a su cigarro y sonrió con malicia. Zoe seguía callada en una esquina contemplando el panorama.

- ¿Y tú? – contestó Malfoy.

- No lo sé. Eso depende. – Dijo Katherine mordiéndose el labio de abajo.

Todos nos quedamos en silencio, mientras yo me metía entre los brazos de Viktor. (¡Tenía frió!) ¡¡Qué guarra era Katherine estaba ligando con Malfoy!! El Malfoy de Zoe. Pero al parecer a Zoe no parecía importarle.

- ¿Cuándo va a ser vuestro próximo partido? – Preguntó Malfoy.

- Dentro de dos semanas tenemos que jugar contra Inglaterra.

Se me heló la sangre me quedé petrificada en mi sitio. Sin atreverme a respirar a moverme o a dejar que la sangre circulara.

- ¡Es verdad! ¿Es el primer partido que va a jugar Aidan Lynch en su nuevo equipo?

- Sí.

Tuve un escalofrío. No, por favor, no a mí no…

- ¿Volvemos? – preguntó Viktor. Mientras me apretaba con más fuerza contra él. Seguramente pensaría que tenía frío.

- Yo no tengo frío. – Dijo Zoe.

- Yo sí. – Dijo Katherine mirando a Draco de reojo.

Finalmente volvimos y fuimos al salón, nuestros padres seguían en el comedor cenando. Alguien puso los 40 magistrales y una balada inundó la estancia.

- ¿Cómo coño te atreves a decirle eso a Malfoy? – dije yo.

Eran las 3 de la madrugada y los invitados acababan de irse. Zoe se había ido pronto a la cama y cuando Malfoy dijo que iba al baño Katherine le había seguido. Ella y Zoe habían hecho un trato. Hacía unas semanas Katherine se había encontrado con Malfoy y se habían puesto a hablar y cuando se lo contó a Zoe ella dijo que le daba igual que tenía superado lo de Malfoy que se podía liar con él pero con una condición. Katherine le tenía que buscar novio. Así que cuando Katherine y Draco se quedaron a solas ya os imagináis lo que hicieron… (¡Con protección por supuesto!)

- ¿Y… cómo la tiene? – dije cogiendo un cojín y mirando a Katherine.

- ¡Y a ti qué coño te importa, pervertida!

- Mucho… ¡¡hace años que deseo verle en pelotas!!

- Pues… medianilla tirando a grande. – Hizo un gesto con la mano como marcando la talla.

- Joder… considerable.

Katherine y yo estábamos en mi cuarto hablando. El cuarto de Zoe estaba junto al mío y el de Katherine al lado de el de Zoe.

- ¿Qué voy a hacer tía? – me pasé la mano por la cabeza y empecé a jugar con uno de mis rizos.

- ¿Te refieres con lo del partido?

- Sí. Tengo que decírselo a Aidan, pero no me siento con fuerzas. ¿Y si dice que no es su hijo y me deja tirada?

- Pues te quedas con Viktor.

- No. En serio.

- Te lo digo en serio. – Dijo mientras se levantaba y se ponía bien el vestido. – De todas formas todo lo que tenga que pasar pasará y no puedes hacer nada por remediarlo. Te veo mañana guapísima.

Me dio un beso en la frente y desapareció por la puerta.

- ¡¡SEÑORITA KRUM!!

Me senté de golpe en mi cama y agarré mi varita dispuesta a atacar a la loca que acababa de despertarme.

- Te la debía. – Me dijo Zoe sonriendo.

- Muy graciosa.

- Katherine y yo hemos mirado en el mapa y hemos visto que hay un centro comercial muggle no muy lejos de aquí.

- ¿Cuánto es eso?

- Unas… - se miró el reloj y levantó una ceja – llegaremos allí a la 13.00 o así. ¿Vienes?

- Sí…

Me levanté, duché, vestí y desayuné. Eran las 10.30 de la mañana cuando salimos. (Menos mal que Zoe dijo que el centro comercial no estaba muy lejos.)

- ¡No es culpa mía que los Krum vivan tan lejos! – dijo cuando le eché la bronca.

Cuando llegamos nos moríamos de hambre y nos precipitamos a una pizzería. A las 14.30 acabamos de comer y salimos a cazar ropa. (Así llamaba Katherine al hecho de ir de compras.) Mientras nos probábamos toda esa ropa pudimos darnos cuenta de que estaba lloviendo. Pero no le dimos importancia al asunto y cogimos toda la ropa posible y nos dirigimos a los probadores.

- Señoritas, no se pueden llevar más de tres prendas por probador.

- Lo sentimos. – Dijo Zoe dejando toda la ropa que había cogido en los brazos de la tendera se cogió un pantalón y dos camisetas. Katherine y yo la miramos y la imitamos. La pobre chica se quedó un poco asombrada. – Si no le importa pásenos la ropa cuando le devolvamos las prendas de tres en tres.

Y así hicimos, yo me acabé llevando unos pantalones muy cortos de cuero, un vestido verde con un buen escote que se ataba por detrás y dejaba al descubierta mi espalda y unas botas altas asta la rodilla que también eran de cuero. (No me gustaban especialmente pero Katherine había insistido porque no tenía ningún zapato de tacón.) Luego cambiamos de tienda y allí me compré tres jerséis y dos pantalones. Salimos de aquella tienda y nos sentamos en un banco que había allí. Me sentía muy cansada. Muerta de cansancio.

- Chicas, yo no puedo más. Os espero aquí, luego venís a recogerme. – Dije.

- De acuerdo.

Desaparecieron durante unos veinte minutos y cuando volvieron a aparecer nos metimos en la que me prometieron sería la última tienda que visitaríamos. Allí me probé una chaqueta bastante larga de lana blanca. Fui a pagar y me dirigí al sitio en el que estaba la cajera:

- 87 por favor - dijo ella metiendo la chaqueta en una bolsa.

Le solté varias monedas y cuando me di la vuelta para irme me dijo:

- Señorita, ¿se cree usted que tengo cara de bromear?

La miré extrañada, sujetaba un galeón entre su dedo gordo y su dedo índice como inspeccionándolo. Se me cayó el mundo encima. ¡¡Le había dado dinero mágico a una muggle!! ¿Cómo podía haber sido tan descuidada? Bueno lo hecho, hecho estaba. Me dirigí hacia ella:

- ¡¡Lo siento mucho, son para un teatro y los tengo metidos en la cartera!! Aquí tiene mi tarjeta de crédito. – Dije sacando la tarjeta de crédito que me dio Viktor. "Para comprarte lo que quierras". Me dijo. - ¿Me lo devuelve por favor?

- Parece oro puro.

- Lo sé, lo sé, son realmente muy buenas imitaciones. – Me estaba empezando a impacientar, vi cómo Zoe se acercaba y miraba a la tendera muy asombrada.

- ¿Usted también es? – Dijo.

- No, Zoe, ella no es de la obra. – Dije pisándole un pie.

Cuando la chica me devolvió el dinero y la tarjeta nos fuimos de allí muertas de risa. Porque era verdad que si lo miraba desde otro punto de vista mi situación había sido muy cómica. Nos dirigimos hacia la salida con las bolsas llenas de ropa. Íbamos a pasar por las puertas corredizas cuando nos quedamos bastante asombradas. Todo estaba nevado. Parecía que había granizado.

- ¿Y ahora cómo volvemos? Los coches no se pueden utilizar en una tormenta como esta. Y tampoco podemos desaparecernos porque la inteligente _señorita Krum_ no tiene todavía ese título. – Dijo Katherine sentándose en un banco.

- ¡No es culpa mía! – me defendí – no tenía tiempo.

- ¿Y si llamamos a alguien para que nos venga a buscar? – dijo Zoe.

- Haber mona, no te das cuenta de que si no se puede conducir da igual en qué sentido sea. – Katherine estaba empezando a impacientarse y con la punta de su bota daba golpes contra el suelo.

- Podríamos ir por una chimenea, aunque yo no tengo polvos flú. – dije.

- Gracias a dios yo siempre llevo encima un pequeño botecito. – Dijo Katherine sacando una pequeña cajita negra en la que al parecer allí había sido el sitio del colorete, pero ahora estaba llena de pequeños polvos. - _¡Camino status! _– su varita se movió hacia el norte, y volvimos hacia atrás. Al final del centro comercial había una tienda. Era de cerámica, las tres entramos y buscamos la chimenea, ni rastro.

Una señora gordita y con un delantal se acercó a nosotras con una sonrisa, nos pilló desprevenidas así que Katherine no tuvo tiempo de guardar su varita y la vio.

- La chimenea está detrás de esta puerta. – Dijo mirándonos amablemente. – Con este día un montón de gente ha venido y se ha ido por aquí.

- Muchas gracias señora. – Dijimos a coro.

- De nada mozas.

Llegamos a casa algo cansadas, y después de dejar todo encima de la cama me di una ducha. Salí de la ducha y me miré al espejo, no me veía gorda. Me puse de costado, la verdad era que no se notaba, aunque sí que empezaba a tener la tripa un poco hinchada. Como cuando tienes la regla.


	6. Capítulo 6

Jelou darlins!!! Cmo dice una amiga mía… weno de eso no iba la cosa… x cierto oy dejo el capi pronto que mi amiga esa se ha ido al cine a ver los "increíbles" con su padre y yo cmo no iba a ir con ellos de pegatina, pos me welto a casa. Sq mis dem´s amigas oy no han salido. Espero que os haya gustado el capi anterior a los que dejasteis review y a los que no. Bueno… ¿qué más deciros? Quedan pocos capis para que se acabe esta historia… es que… hice los capis más largos pero los capis sólo son 10. Pero siempre podréis leer mis otras historias si os aburrís… (¿ya estáis aburridas?) Nada que ya me callo, que de todo esto no he dicho nada!!!

ArwenWood: Me alegro de que puedas seguir leyendo!! (Y x supuesto de que hayas dejado un review)… haber si te levantan el kstigo… sq… cmo djas tantas??? Que no te dé miedo la historia y sigue leyendo!!!

Besos y a leer!!!!!

CAPITULO 6

El partido ya había acabado Inglaterra contra Bulgaria, pero habían decidido hacer una fiesta después del partido. Yo temblaba de pies ha cabeza. No había querido ir al partido, y mientras todos se encontraban en el estadio yo me había tomado un baño, y había pensado en qué ponerme, pero cuando Zoe, Viktor y Katherine llegaron del partido seguía con una toalla alrededor de mi cuerpo y otra en mi cabeza. Las chicas echaron a Viktor y me contaron que todo el equipo de Bulgaria estaba muy enfadado porque habían perdido. Aidan Lynch había cogido la snicht antes que él.

- Aidan estaba para comérselo… - dijo Zoe sonriéndome.

La miré y me mordí el labio inferior, siempre que estaba nerviosa y tenía algún problema me lo mordía. Se lo iba a decir esa noche, tenía que hacerlo. ¡Debía hacerlo! Pero primero, lo primero: vestirme. Me probé más de diez vestidos y mis amigas también trajeron un montón de sus vestidos, pero en todos se me notaba que estaba ligeramente hinchada, y vale, aunque los demás no lo vieran, yo me sentía mal.

- ¡¡¡Eres lo peor!!! – dijo Zoe exasperada. Ellas todavía no se habían vestido y los invitados empezarían a llegar en media hora. – Mira, yo me voy a mi cuarto me visto y vuelvo a venir. Y creo que Katherine también tendría que vestirse.

Las dos se fueron y me dejaron allí. ¡Qué amigas! Bueno, repasé todos mis vestidos, uno a uno. Acababa sacándoles defectos a todos. Y quise tirarlos todos por la ventana. Abrí otra vez mi armario y encontré tres bolsas. ¿Cómo se me podía haber olvidado? Cuando había ido de compras me había comprado un vestido verde. Me lo probé. Perfecto, eso era lo que yo buscaba. Bueno, me miré al espejo, sólo tenía que encontrar un peinado y maquillaje. Eso fue mucho más rápido que elegir el vestido. Me había hecho un moño y había dejado caer algunos tirabuzones, me hice la raya, y me eché sombra de ojos verde, un poco de colorete y una crema que camuflaba imperfecciones. Me miré al espejo, no estaba mal, bueno estaba muy bien para ser una adolescente embarazada. Faltaban los zapatos… ¡hay que ver lo que se complica una para una fiesta! No encontré ninguno que fuera de mí gusto así que fui al cuarto de Katherine a pedirle unos. La encontré con Zoe riéndose de algo, cuando entré se quedaron en silencio, las dos estaban vestidas y medio pintadas.

- ¿Me podéis dejar alguna de los dos zapatos?

- ¿Con tacón o sin tacón? ¿Y de qué color? – preguntó Katherine levantándose.

- Negros con el mínimo tacón posible pero con tacón.

Me sacó unos zapatos como de terciopelo negro. Me los probé.

- Te hacen unas piernas muy monas. – Dijo Zoe acercándose.

Me miró a los ojos y vi como brillaban, miró hacia arriba y me dijo enfadada:

- ¿Ves lo que me pasa al verte así? Estás tan guapa… has crecido tan rápido… ¡¡me entran ganas de llorar y se me corre el maquillaje!!

Katherine y yo nos empezamos a reír, esas eran cosas típicas de nuestra Zoe.

Cuando bajamos vimos que ya había llegado casi todo el mundo. Alguien me dio un fuerte pellizco en el brazo y vi que Katherine sonreía como si estuviera participando al concurso la sonrisa más grande. Y cuando me giré vi porqué sonreía, Draco Malfoy estaba allí. Habría venido de infiltrado. Aunque eso a Katherine le daba igual. Entonces fue cuando le vi, estaba de espaldas, llevaba una túnica negra, y el pelo suelto. Su larga melena rubia caía sobre sus hombros y estaba bebiendo de una copa un líquido verde, a su alrededor estaban algunos jugadores del equipo de Bulgaria, también había dos chicas, una con un vestido fucsia y la otra de blanco. Me acerqué a ellos y le di unos golpecitos en el hombro:

- ¡Eh, forastero!

Se giró y me sonrió, no sé si fue la luz pero tuve la impresión de que le brillaban los ojos.

- ¡Qué pasa nena! – se acercó y me dio dos besos. – Mira te presento a mi novia.

Me quedé en blanco, sonriendo como una gilipollas, ¿cómo que tenía novia? ¿Desde cuando? ¿QUÉ COÑO HACÍA AHORA?

- Hola – La chica en cuestión era más bajita que yo, morena con algunas mechas rojas, tenía el pelo por el cuello y llevaba un vestido blanco, bastante escotado para mi gusto. La muy guarra…

- Bueno, voy a hacer las presentaciones, esta es mi novia Elizabeth – dijo refiriéndose a la zorra – y ella es una buena amiga. – Aidan me guiñó un ojo.

- ¡Hola! Puedes llamarme Eli, todos me llaman así.

- ¿Podemos hablar un momento a solas, Aidan? – dije fríamente. Daba igual si tuviera novia o no, se lo tenía que decir.

Le dio un pico a la guarra de… bueno a Elizabeth, no pensaba llamarla Eli, eso querría decir que éramos amigas, y no quería ser su amiga. ¿Por qué tenía novia? ¿Y qué había hecho yo para merecer esto?

Salimos de la gran mansión y nos dirigimos a los columpios, yo me senté en uno y le dije:

- ¿Quieres tener hijos?

Me miró extrañado.

- ¿De qué hablas?

- ¿No has entendido mi pregunta?

- Sí.

- Pues contéstala.

- No lo sé, todavía no he pensado en eso.

- Vete pensando, estoy embarazada.

Si podría haber grabado su cara lo habría hecho, luego se la habría enseñado a mis nietos y se habrían reído. Pero en aquella situación lo que me estaba pasando, bueno mejor dicho lo que nos estaba pasando no era para nada cómico.

- ¿Cómo sabes fijo que es mi hijo? – preguntó pasándose la mano por el pelo.

- Porque Viktor siempre usa protección y tú y yo no usamos.

- ¡¡MIERDA!! ¡¡Tengo 19 años coño, yo no quiero un puto niño ahora!!

- ¿Te crees que yo sí? Te recuerdo que estoy comprometida con Viktor Krum, un famoso jugador y que voy a tener un niño tuyo que también eres un famoso jugador, saldré en todas las portadas de las revistas de cotilleo. – Me sentía mal, agobiada, con ganas de llorar… y todo fue por acompañar al señorito Krum a un estúpido partido.

- Bien cálmate, puedes abortar, ¿verdad? – Se sentó en el columpio que estaba a mi lado.

- No lo sé, llevo cinco semanas.

- ¿Cuánto tarda en hacerse la poción?

- Un mes, pero los ingredientes son difíciles de encontrar. Y no sé donde se podría comprar.

Nos quedamos en silencio. Yo me sentía mejor, por lo menos ahora compartía en secreto con el padre del bebé.

- ¿Hace cuanto que estás con ella? – dije de pronto, ni siquiera pensé la pregunta, sólo salió de mi boca.

- No estoy con ella – No me miró a la hora de contestarme, parecía muy interesado en una flor que se encontraba cerca de su columpio.

- ¿Cómo?

- La gente no deje de agobiarme para que tenga novia, así que le pedí a Elizabeth que dijera que era mi novia.

- ¿Te gusta?

- No exactamente.

Se giró y me miró.

- ¿Y yo? – le pregunté.

Hubo un silencio incómodo, tenía la sensación de que no quería contestar y no sabía salir de aquél lío, así que en realidad yo sólo fui para él un objeto, un divertido juguete con el que pasar dos noches. Se acercó a mí y me cogió de la mano, hizo que me levantara y me cogió entre sus brazos y apretó fuerte, como si nunca quisiera soltarme, se acercó a mi oído y susurró:

- Tú eres mía, sólo mía y te quiero tanto que no sabría explicarlo. Ahora se supone que estoy con Eli pero siempre pienso en ti. Tendrías que conocerla, es fantástica. – Calló de pronto, como si fuera a decir algo y después de pensarlo mejor había preferido ocultármelo.

- Acaba tu frase.

Me dio un beso en el pelo y tomo aire.

- No me gusta, simplemente es como una amiga, porque me siento solo, tú estás con Krum y yo no me enfado… Bueno sabes que a veces estás con alguien a quien quieres pero le pones los cuernos, pues esto es algo así…

- ¡Yo no estoy enfadada contigo por lo de Elizabeth! – chillé.

- Claro, por eso la mirabas con una mirada asesina. Bueno, pues no es porque me guste, es porque me siento solo, tú estas a miles de kilómetros de distancia y no puedo verte tanto como quisiera… Elizabeth se ríe de mí, dice que soy un maricón, compro Corazón de Bruja cada vez que sale, sólo para ver tu cara en alguna foto, comprando ropa, con tus amigas, con Krum…

Le miré a los ojos, Aidan era una monada, acerqué mis labios a los suyos y los besé, eran dulces como la miel y tan suaves que a veces pensaba que su madre había sido un ángel por haber tenido un hijo tan… perfecto. Creo que esa sería la palabra exacta.

Cuando volví a entrar a la fiesta Viktor vino hacia mí, no parecía muy contento. Me miré otra vez el vestido, ni rastro de que hubiera estado con Aidan. Él iba a entrar por otra puerta para que nadie sospechara nada. Viktor me agarró de un brazo e hizo que subiera las escaleras para dirigirse a los dormitorios. ¿Qué demonios estaba haciendo? Me giré para ver si alguien nos estaba mirando y vi cómo Aidan agarraba a Elizabeth por la cintura para poder besarla mientras me miraba. Tuve ganas de bajar y darle un puñetazo. Zoe estaba a su lado, parecía enfadada por algo. Llegamos al cuarto de Viktor y sin decir nada empezó a besarme, lo hacía con pasión parecía tener fuego en su interior, me quitó el vestido y muy despacio besó todo mi cuerpo. ¿Qué le pasaba? Empecé a notar unas mariposas dentro de mi tripa y cerré los ojos mientras clavaba mis uñas en su espalda…

"Cierto tiempo" más tarde volvimos a bajar a la fiesta. Encontré a Zoe en una esquina con una copa de champán en su mano derecha, parecía muy enfadada. Fue hacia ella y le sonreí.

- Hola – gruñó.

- Zoe, ¿te pasa algo?

- No. ¿Has pasado un buen rato? Perdón, mejor dicho unos buenos ratos… porque hija dos veces en una noche con dos famosos distintos… ¿quién diría que hasta hace poco eras virgen? – tenía un toque de maldad en la voz. ¿Cómo sabía que había estado con los dos? Pareció leer mis pensamientos porque dijo: - Chillas tanto que he tenido que poner un conjuro silenciador para que Viktor no sospechara nada cuando estabas montándotelo en los columpios, y el cuarto de Viktor tiene silenciador así que no he tenido que hacer nada pero he oído por ahí que gimes como una puta.

Le di un puñetazo con todas mis fuerzas. ¿Quién se creía? Y, ¿por qué me estaba insultando? ¿Qué le había hecho yo? Le agarré las dos manos para que no pudiera devolverme el puñetazo.

- ¿Qué te pasa Zoe?

- Tú eres mi problema. – Dijo intentando soltarse.

Entonces fue cuando llegaron las ayudas, Katherine y Elizabeth aparecieron con la madre de Viktor. Ellas la agarraron y Zoe se calmó. Yo me fui casi enseguida a la cama aunque no sin antes robar a Aidan menos de un minuto para poder despedirme.

- ¿Qué le pasó anoche a Zoe? – le pregunté a Katherine, las dos estábamos en el salón de la gran mansión, frente al fuego. Zoe estaba en su cuarto durmiendo, todavía no se había despertado y ya había pasado la hora de comer.

- Estaba furiosa contra ti. – Dijo Katherine mirando al fuego. Parecía saber el porqué Zoe estaba enfadada conmigo, pero sabía que Katherine no me iba a decir nada, era una muy buena guardiana de secretos.

- ¿Qué tal con Malfoy?

- ¡¡Genial!! – se giró y me sonrió. Era increíble cambiaba de tema y ella cambiaba de actitud. – Es súper cariñoso, aunque un poco bestia. Es una monada.

Volvimos a quedarnos en silencio, la madre de Viktor entró en el salón y me miró. Creo que para ella soy mala influencia para su querido hijito.


	7. Capítulo 7

Yo un día de estos mataré a mi ordenador… había escrito casi todas las respuestas de los reviews y esas cosas cuando de repent se a apagado x completo dejandom a mí cn cara de mala ostia y chillándole a una pantalla. Buewno pues FELIZ NAVIDAD! Yo la odio, me aburro no soy suficientemente mayor cmo para salir (15 años no es suficiente???) y ayer menos mal que me regalaron un dvd que si no ya estaba yo a las 11 en la cama, si no bien… espero que vosotras os lo paséis mejor que yo, que tengo que estar con mi madre y mis abuelos (mis padres están divorciados…) y bueno después de comentaros… mi divertida vida contesto a reviews.

ArwenWood: Me alegro de q kda vez te guste más!! La prota pues weno… un pokito sí q stubo putona en st capi… pero trankila, que sólo fue este kpi! Y Zoe… pues ya descubrirás que le pasa… dentro de unos capis!! : )

Krina: nueva lectora!!! Me encanta que te guste!!y no te me vuelvas loca!!! Que si te meten al manicomio no m pueds dejar reviews!!

Synn: La cosa es que hayas dejado review

Synn: Tú no eres una inútil dejando reviews… es q sta to loko! No te metas cn aidan… cn lo wapo y mono que es… y simpático, y tierno…. (ect…) tampoco es exactamente su novia… no sé, bueno da iwal, la cosa es q sta con otra. Puede que Viktor sepa algo y puede que no, y puede que Viktor en realidad sea más listo que la prota y en realidad esté todo amañado y puede que no. Y puede que tengas razón en tu intuición y puede que no. Bsss!

Amsp14: Cuando vi tu review tu nik me sonaba y stube un buen rato sin caer en kien eras sta que se me ocurrió (inteligente de mí) de darle a tu nik para saber quién eras!! Bueno me alegro que te agrade esta historia!! Los problemas ya los tiene, lo que pasa es que… cada vez se busca más… y no sabe salird e los que ya tiene!!! Besines!!

Leiretxitu: a ti no te digo nada, que en clase siempre hablams, y de todas formas dudo que leas esto!!

Besos amores míos!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Y a leer y luego un review xfa… : (

CAPITULO 7

Katherine y Zoe se fueron al día siguiente, creo que la madre de Viktor lloró un poco.

Cuando se fueron yo me tumbé en mi cama pensando en Aidan, me daba la impresión que hacía siglos que no le veía porque no me acordaba de su rostro pero sabía que me gustaban su pelo y sus ojos. Estaba escuchando mi grupo preferido mientras pensaba en cuándo le volvería a ver. Cerré los ojos y la canción número 6 empezó (mi preferida) subí el volumen, eché a volar mi imaginación, pensé que estaba a mi lado abrazándome y susurrándome la canción al oído. Sentía como me abrazaba con más fuerza y no pude impedir que dos rebeldes lágrimas salieran de mis ojos. Cuando los abrí y me sequé las lágrimas me di cuenta de que estaba sola en mi habitación llorando por no tener al chico quería a mi lado, o puede que fuese porque Zoe y yo habíamos discutido, o porque iba a herir los sentimientos de Viktor o incluso por mi pequeño bebé ¿en qué situación nacería? Si las revistas de cotilleo se enteraban de aquello iba a ser un boom enorme y no estaba segura de poder soportarlo.

Cuando Zoe y Katherine se fueron Viktor desapareció repentinamente y el señor Krum vino a verme a mi cuarto, su inglés era patético, así que como por asuntos de negocios hablaba francés y yo también, pues entre nosotros hablábamos francés. Me gustaba el padre de Viktor, me parecía un hombre divertido, pero sabía cuando había que hacer reír a los demás o ser serio. Cuando vino a verme estaba serio, creo que acababa de hablar con su hijo, y no parecía muy contento pero intentó sonreírme: (Conversación en traducida al francés)

- ¡Hola señor Krum! – dije girándome, hacía unos instantes que me había levantado de la cama y estaba en mi mesa escribiéndole una carta a mi hermano.

- Buenos días. – Se sentó en el borde de mi cama y me miró muy serio, se tocó la barba y me sonrió, aunque noté que sus ojos no brillaban. – Me preguntaba si tenías algún problema con algo.

Me miró fijamente esperando una respuesta.

- No.

- ¿Segura? Viktor me ha dicho que ayer te peleaste con Zoe, ¿pasó algo entre vosotras?

- Está enfadada conmigo, no sé porque, pero me trató de puta. – Esto último lo dije en un susurro pero el señor Krum me oyó.

- ¿Y por qué dices eso?

No sé si lo vio reflejado en mis ojos o si alguien se lo había dicho o si, simplemente lo intuyó pero me tocó la tripa y me dijo:

- Viktor teme algo, vete y dile que va a ser padre. – Hizo renotar la palabra padre y apretó los labios, le miré extrañada, pero él sólo sonrió. ¿Por qué había dicho eso? El señor Krum había entendido que le había sido infiel a su hijo o, si no quería que él se enterase, pero de una forma u otra ahora se lo tenía que decir a Viktor.

Me levanté y me dirigí a su habitación, igual estaba allí. Pero cuando entré la encontré vacía, miré por la ventana y vi que volvía a casa. Me senté en su cama y esperé. En pocos minutos apareció. Me dio un beso y me miró a los ojos. Sabía que yo le tenía que decir algo.

- Mira Viktor… - él me agarró de la mano – vas a… - miré su mano y la posé en mi tripa.

Él me miró y le brillaron los ojos. Me volvió a besar y esta vez con más pasión. Yo no dejaba de pensar en Aidan y cada vez que me lo imaginaba sentía escalofríos. Viktor me tumbó en su cama y él se tumbó sobre mi pecho, me besó y besó mi tripa.

- Os quierro. – Eso hizo que me sintiera peor, una sucia y rastrera, o como decía mi abuela: "Toda una Slytherin, pero tranquila, te viene de familia". No era del todo cierto porque mi hermano Kevin estaba en Ravenclaw. Zoe era también de Ravenclaw y Katherine era de Slytherin como yo, pero nuestras madres eran amigas desde la infancia y nosotras seguimos siendo amigas aunque estuviéramos en distintas casas.

Salimos de su habitación para cenar, el señor Krum parecía habérselo dicho contado a la señora Krum que pareció bastante contenta e hizo uno de sus típicos comentarios:

- ¿Así que abuela? Y las veces que te dije que usaras protección, hijo… - dijo con un tono de reproche en la voz.

Pero Viktor sólo sonreía. Iba a ser padre, o eso creía él.

_Querido Kevin,_

_Desde que Zoe y Katherine se fueron la casa está en silencio y me suelo aburrir. La madre de Viktor es una vieja amargada que no deja de criticarme y el señor Krum no suele estar en casa. Así que paso la mayoría del tiempo en mi cuarto, en el de Viktor o afuera en el jardín. Tengo que decirte algo muy importante que espero que no vayas contando por ahí, y que va a ser un gran secreto, como cuando éramos pequeños y tú rompías cosas y luego le echábamos la culpa al gato. Solo que esta vez es mucho más importante. Papá y mamá no se tienen que enterar pase lo que pase y Viktor tampoco. Estoy embarazada, pero no de Viktor. Él cree que va a ser padre pero en realidad el padre es Aidan Lynch. Sé que ahora te estarás riendo por la situación en la que me encuentro pero por favor si papá o mamá te preguntan algo tú encúbreme, puedes decirles que estoy embarazada, pero no digas que es de Aidan. _

_Con cariño,_

_Tu hermana_

Después de enviarle la carta a Kevin empecé a pasear por mi cuarto y pocos minutos más tarde una lechuza negra con manchas marrones apareció. Kevin no podía ser y dudaba mucho que Zoe me escribiera pidiéndome perdón. Me quedé de piedra al ver el remitente: "Corazón de Bruja". Leí la carta rápidamente y abrí de golpe la puerta del curto de Viktor.

- ¿CÓMO SE TE HA OCURRIDO DECIRLE A LA REVISTA DE CORAZÓN DE BRUJA QUE ESTOY EMBARAZA?

- Quierro que todo el mundo lo sepa.

- ¡¡Vete a la mierda!!

¿Cómo podía ser Viktor tan gilipollas? Bueno… respiré hondo, no era culpa suya… él no sabía que no era el padre. Le miré, estaba con los ojos muy abiertos y algo estupefacto.

- Lo siento cariño, es que no quería decírselo a nadie. – Dije sentándome encima de él. Besé sus labios y su cuello, le dejé la marca de mi boca allí y cuando lo descubrió quiso venganza, así que se abalanzó sobre mí y subiéndome la camiseta me hizo un chupón en la tripa. Se empezó a reír. - ¡Eh! ¡¡El bebé no tiene la culpa de nada!!

Los dos nos empezamos a reír, fue sólo un segundo, sólo una sensación, pero me acordé de la primera vez que le vi en aquél partido. Tenía el labio partido y cuando me vio ni siquiera quiso que se lo cuidaran antes de haber hablado conmigo.

Corazón de Bruja me quería hacer una entrevista. Había accedido, de todas formas no perdía nada y era mejor que estar en casa. Y normalmente para las entrevistas maquillaban a las famosas y luego les hacían fotos que luego podían convertirse en posters.

- Señorita, puede pasar. – Una chica delgada con ojos azules me hizo señas para entrar en la peluquería.

Me señaló el sitio en el que debía sentarme.

- ¿Cómo le gustaría que se lo cortásemos?

- En realidad no mucho, sólo un poco desfilado.

La chica se tocó la barbilla y me miró.

- Estaba pensado en un peinado que le iría muy bien, mire. – Con un movimiento de varita hizo aparecer una foto, la chica tenía el pelo cortado desfilado y a capas, su pelo era muy liso. – Ya sé que su pelo es rizado, pero tranquila que le dará un toque juvenil, luego si quiere puedo hacerle mechas.

- Bien, adelante córteme el pelo. – Miré por última vez mi largo pelo, me llegaba por la cintura. Cerré los ojos y oí como la peluquera murmuraba un conjuro. Cuando volví a abrirlos estuve a punto de chillar. Miré al suelo y vi un montón de mechones de mi pelo rizado. Me volví a mirar al espejo. Tenía el pelo muy muy corto comparado con mi larga melena de antes. La primera capa empezaba en mi cuello y la más larga me llegaba asta los hombros. Bueno, tampoco lo tenía tan corto. Y tampoco me quedaba tan mal. Sonreí. Quizás me quedara mejor que antes.

- ¿Le gusta? – preguntó la peluquera.

- Mucho.

Después de eso me pasaron a la sala del maquillaje y allí se ocuparon muy bien de mí. Llevaba sombra de ojos plateada que brillaba bastante. Entonces apareció el fotógrafo que me hizo unas cuatro mil fotos con posturas distintas. Me dejaron en una sala a solas, ahora llegaría la entrevistadora, ya me había montado mi propia película con la versión: "Viktor es el padre". La puerta se abrió de golpe sacándome de mis pensamientos, una mujer de la edad de mi madre apareció, tenía el pelo oscuro, su nariz era recta y sus ojos azules muy fríos.

- Soy Helena Simpson. La periodista que le va a entrevistar, si no le importa acompañarme.

Le seguí por los pasillos de "Corazón de Bruja" todo estaba lleno de gente corriendo de un lado a otro con prisas. Me gustaba ese ambiente, cuando era pequeña quería ser periodista, pero cuando conocí a Viktor me pidió que no trabajase que quería tenerme siempre en casa. Yo accedí sin darme cuenta de lo que me estaba pidiendo. Quizás un día de estos me ponga a estudiar periodismo.

- Aquí señorita. – Me señaló una sala al final del pasillo a la derecha. Estaba pintada de azul clarito con algunos diplomas enmarcados en cuadros, sobre las repisas había algunos trofeos y en el centro de la sala había dos sofás de terciopelo rojo. Una de las paredes era entera de cristal y se podía ver qué estaban haciendo los de la sala de al lado. Helena se sentó en el sofá que le daba la pared al cuarto de al lado. Respiró ruidosamente y sacó de su bolso una pluma gris con un águila en la punta y un pergamino. – Bueno querida, ¿qué tal tu relación con Viktor? ¿Soléis discutir?

- Bueno, discutimos a veces como todas las parejas pero por lo demás nuestra relación está bien.

- Ya veo… - apuntó algo en el pergamino pero no pude leer lo que escribía. - ¿Dormías en el mismo dormitorio? ¿Te llevas bien con sus padres?

- No, en distintos dormitorios. Y con sus padres me llevo bastante bien, aunque mejor con su padre que con su madre.

- ¿Teníais pensado tener un niño o fue un imprevisto? ¿Dónde fue?

- No, no teníamos pensado ser padres… - respiré hondo, ahí era donde tenía que empezar a mentir. – Fue en… - ¿dónde tenía que decir que era? ¡¡Mierda se me había olvidado!! ¿Si sacaba el papelito Helena se daría cuenta? – realmente no me acuerdo. – Vi cómo sonreía y murmuraba algo.

- ¿Le has sido infiel alguna vez a Viktor con algún otro jugador de quidditch?

Creo que si no me habría agarrado con fuerza a aquél sofá me habría desmayado. Helena me sonría y su miraba frío escrutaba todos mis movimientos. Estaba segura de que se había dado cuenta.

- No. – Dije mientras sentía como mis manos empezaban a sudar…

- Bien… creo que eso es todo. La revista saldrá dentro de dos semanas. Ya me dirás qué te parece el artículo.

Salí de "Corazón de Bruja" temblando. Viktor me dijo que me iba a venir a buscar pero antes de que llegara le envié una lechuza a Aidan contándole todo lo sucedido. Si Helena escribía todo lo que había visto en mis ojos estaba muerta.


	8. Capítulo 8

Ciao bellas!!!!! Qué tal todo? Yo bien gracias x preguntar… mñana empiezo las clases… sí mañan viernes, sé q soy una engañada… pero q se le va hacer!! Bueno este es el anteúltimo kpi de esta historia… y al ser el anteúltimo… pues ya kería yo dejaros el primer capítulo de otra historia… así que después de leeros este kpi y si os interesa x supuesto… q yo no os obligo a nada… aunq kizá sí… : ) pues me gustaría q lo leyerais, trata de lily y james y se llama: Merodeadores… esto es la guerra. Weeeeeeno… no sé q contaros que hoy no tengo mucho para daros la brasa, sólo q leáis mi nuevo ff!!! Si no os gusta me decís… aunq lo e consultado cn mis amigas y dicen q es mejor que atracción… cosa q yo no sé, xq a atracción le tngo un cariño iniwalable!!! Ahora contesto a los reviews y bssssssss!!!

Amsp14: Tus sospechas de q Viktor termirá dándose cuenta de algo están al final de este kpi… pero aprovechando en bache digamos… q ice q todo se arreglara. Aunq… x desgracia en realidad no escribí ningún artículo de la entrevista… pero es que tampoco hay tiempo para eso, en estos últimos capítulos andan todos tan ajetreados que no hay tiempo para ná de ná de ná!!!! Bsssss!!

Synn: ¡qué review largo! Si es que así son como a mí me gustan… largos, largos, aunq no ponga nada interesante y sólo sea para rellenar. A mí tb me pasa eso de reviews maravillosos abducidos x … al contrario q a ti me enknta dcir tacos y siempre q puedo digo alguno!! : ) (cosa q a mi madre no le gusta nada… dice q soy mu bulgar… cosas de madres!) bueno la entrevista a mí no me gustó nada… en realidad el kpi 7 es el q menos me gsta de toda la historia. Bueno es q lo q pasa no es q sea tonto como todas pensáis, q os pensáis q el pobre chaval nació gilipollas o algo así… lo q pasa es q… digamos q él esta muy ocupado… aunq ya verás al final de este kpi. Y lo del padre… es q el señor Krum es un liante! Cmo no kiso q su ijo lo pasara mal pos izo creer a tol mundo q el ijo era el padre del bebé en cuestión! Bueno y… las amigas aparecerán en st kpi… así q… trankila amor!! Q entre amiguiiiiiiisimas no ay bronks… weno sí hay… pero se suele arreglar rápido… bsssssss!

Lira Garbo: Aidan y la prota se verán en este kpi… pero en el siguiente estarán todo el rato TODOS juntos. Espero que te guste!! Luego habrá un epílogo para saber qué pasa con el bebé!!! bsssss

CAPITULO 8

La señora Krum había venido a mi cuarto un domingo por la mañana muy temprano para decirme que la boda iba a ser aplazada asta el mes de agosto ya que no le iba a dar tiempo a preparar nada. Yo me ofrecí en ayudarla y accedió aunque no pareció muy contenta. Preparé muchas invitaciones para la boda y sobre las 15.00 recibí una lechuza.

_Querida y adorable hermanita _(era la letra de Kevin)

_Mamá y papá ya saben lo de tu embarazo aunque piensan que el padre es Viktor. Estate tranquila que no diré nada. Zoe me mandó una carta que no entendí muy bien, me dijo que te la adjuntara a ti en alguna carta que te enviara ya que las únicas cartas que no leen los de seguridad son las mías y las de papá y mamá. Ya me enteré que vas a aparecer en "Corazón de Bruja", ya eres toda una famosa. Dentro de poco te volverás asta una puta pija, una snob de esas… serás la deshonra de la familia... Bueno eso será si la prensa no se entera antes de que el padre es Aidan Lynch… ¡en qué líos te metes! Me despido que tengo que hacer un trabajo para McGonagall y no creo que sea capaz de hacerlo si sigo escribiendo esta carta._

_Besos,_

_Kevin_

_PD. Pídele un autógrafo a Aidan de mi parte._

Sonreí al leer la posdata de mi hermano y cogiendo el sobre vi que había otra carta, la se Zoe:

_Querido Kevin,_

_Soy Zoe la amiga de tu hermana, me gustaría que le enviaras esta carta para que me perdonara. Envíasela a ella que lo entenderá._

_Bueno la verdad es que me gustaría pedirte perdón por mi comportamiento de la otra noche. No sé por qué lo hice, quizá fue el alcohol o la suerte que tienes tú… y la mala suerte que tengo yo en el amor, aunque pase lo que pase yo siempre te querré. Espero que contestes rápido. TQM_

_Besos,_

_Zoe_

Sonreí, y una lágrima resbaló por mi mejilla. Me alegraba que Zoe me perdonase y me pidiese perdón. Le contesté una carta rápidamente.

- ¿Cuánta gente va a ir de momento a la boda, querida? – la madre de Viktor y yo nos encontrábamos en el comedor haciendo la lista de invitados. Realmente era muy larga.

- Dos mil personas.

- ¿Y tú a cuántos invitas?

- Yo a… - pasé mi dedo por la lista – cuatrocientas personas.

Me las había arreglado para que Viktor invitara a la mayoría de los grupos de quidditch.Incluido por supuesto Aidan. Aunque… realmente… no me tenía que casar. Mi corazón pertenecía a otra persona. Me casaría y luego me tendría que divorciar. ¿Para eso iba a gastar tanto dinero?

Nunca lo había pasado tan mal en mi vida. Vivía en la agonía. Me tumbada en mi cama, en la silenciosa y fría mansión. Pensaba en todo, Aidan, Viktor, mis amigas y… el bebé que tenía dentro. A veces me veía a mí misma pensando en nombres. Estaba segura que iba a ser niña. Siendo mí hija sólo podía ser niña. Era cuando me quedaba dormida cuando peor lo pasaba. Por que el despertar sólo quería decir una cosa: náuseas.

A principios del mes de agosto, se me notaba ya que tenía la tripa hinchada. Faltaban dos semanas para la boda. Pero no me sentía con fuerzas de decirle a Viktor que ya no le quería como antes.

Sólo dos días para la boda. Lo tenía que hacer… "Viktor, no me quiero casar contigo". ¡Qué fácil era pensarlo! Si tuviera a mis amigas conmigo sería más sencillo. ¿Y por qué no decirles que estuvieran conmigo cuando se lo dijera a Viktor? ¿Pero qué hacer con todo lo de la boda: vestido hecho a medida, comida, pastel, fotógrafo, los invitados…? Les mandé una carta a Zoe y a Katherine y otra a Aidan.

A la mañana siguiente cuando quedaba sólo un día para la boda Aidan se apareció en mi cuarto.

- Cariño… - dijo dándome un pelo en la mejilla y agarrándome por la cintura.- ¿Nerviosa?

- Decir que estoy nerviosa es decir poco… siento un vacío en el estómago, un poco más arriba siento un bulto que me pesa lo suyo y… tengo la cabeza echa un lío. Creo que tengo un gallinero dentro o algo así… - suspiré - ¿qué se supone que le digo?

- Todo lo que sientes, todo lo que tu pequeño corazón sienta.

Me sonrió y recordé por qué estaba metida en todo aquél lío… respiré y sonreí, Aidan acercó sus labios a los míos pero justo en ese instante alguien llamó a mi puerta. Aidan se escondió (bueno se desapareció) dentro de mi armario. Por suerte fueron Zoe y Katherine las que abrieron la puerta. Las dos cargadas con dos enormes maletas.

- ¡Ya sabes que siempre venimos preparadas! – dijo Katherine sonriendo – los elfos domésticos estaban atendiendo a los primos de Viktor, o haciendo la cena. ¿Sabes que somos cincuenta para cenar? ¡Los Krum están locos! ¡Tendrían que tener más elfos domésticos para tanta gente, sólo son diez! ¡Bueno, qué has… AAAAAAH! ¡Joder Aidan… qué susto me has dado!

Aidan salía del armario sonriendo.

- Lo siento… jejeje

- Bueno, haber guapísima, ¿qué has pensado decirle a Viktor?

Miré a Zoe que acababa de formular la pregunta y que se dirigía hacia la puerta para cerrarla, luego a Katherine que se había sentado en el borde de mi cama y finalmente a Aidan que estaba sobre la mesa. Me abracé a mí misma y miré por la ventana. Un montón de imágenes me vinieron a la cabeza: cuando Viktor vino a hablarme la primera vez, lleno de sangre; cuando me presentó a sus padres, mi primera vez; cuando nos prometimos… me giré y miré a Aidan que me sonreía preocupado. Entonces las palabras empezaron a salir solas, sin ni siquiera pensarlas.

- Le diría que le quiero pero que ya no tanto como antes ni de la misma manera, que me he enamorado de Aidan, que el niño no es suyo y que siento en el alma haberle mentido. Que me gustaría que siguiéramos siendo amigos y que fue su padre el que hizo que todo se complicara. El que, para no hacerle daño me hizo mentir.

- Bueno… es bueno saberrlo.

Me giré y dejé de respirar al darme cuenta de que Viktor estaba allí.


	9. Capítulo 9

Bueno… este es el último capi de esta historia… no lloréis que también hay un prólogo aunq es cortito, no sé si 3 ojas de word o así. ¡Qué bien ya es viernes! Esta semana ha sido rara… no sé. Cosa mía… no tengo nada que decir así que paso a contestar reviews! Siento el retrasoo!! (x cierto en este kpi descubriréis el nombre de la xika!!)

Samradcliffe: me alegro q te gste!! Aki tiens el siguiente kpi!!

Lira Garbo: Weno pos nos qdan 2 kpis sta q se akaben, es decir… este y otro más. Me alegro que te haya gustado!! Bsssss!!!

Synn: Aidan frío? No era mi intención, aunq aki el leyente manda… weno realmente no es que lo vayan ha hacer público es q aparecerán de sopetón frente a la gnt q se dará cuenta… y de fiestorro… poko les veo yo! Es que tampoco es culpa de aidan, la q sa metio en el follón en ella… él se metió sin querer queriendo… como los niños peqños! Weno no pasa nada xq sea cortito, te lo perdono x el frío. Si es q en las costas se está mejor, y no en el centro centro!!! Ais… si esq…

CAPITULO 9

Nadie dijo nada en los segundos siguientes. Cerré los ojos fuertemente. Respiré profundamente y los volví a abrir. Viktor seguía allí sonriendo. ¿Sonriendo?

- ¿Por qué sonríes? – no pude evitar que las palabras salieran de mi boca.

- La verdad es que ya lo sabía – Zoe era la que había dicho aquello.

Miré a Aidan, estaba igual de confuso que yo. Pero Katherine no parecía perdida, sonreía igual que Viktor y Zoe.

- ¿Quién te lo dijo? – dijo Aidan.

- Bueno… pues es una larrga historia – contestó Viktor – perro tenemos tiempo antes de tenerr que prreparrarrnos parra el plan. Todo empezó el día que quisiste celebrrar tu cumpleaños en Londrres con Zoe y Katherine. En cuanto llegamos y vi a Zoe digamos que sentí algo más fuerrte de lo que sentí cuando te vi. Crreo que te acorrdarrás de que cuando te levantaste yo no estaba ahí. Me había ido a darr una vuelta porrque sabía que si seguía allí algo malo iba a ocurrir.

- ¿Estáis liados? – solté mirando a Zoe.

- Bueno… primero tienes que saber que yo hice todo lo posible por no liarme con tu novio. Segundo, por aquél entonces tú ya estabas con Aidan así que Viktor ya… como que no te gustaba tanto como antes. Bueno… ¿sabes cuando en la fiesta te chillé y te llamé de todo? Fue por que… me sentía celosa. Te dije que tuve que ponerte un conjuro silenciador para que no os oyeran en… "la intimidad" pero en realidad…

- Fuimos nosotrros los que hicimos ruido perro no nos oísteis – siguió Viktor – porr eso sé que el niño no es mío y todo eso, oí la converrsación. Pusimos un conjurro para que nadie nos oyera y volvimos antes de que vosotros llegarrais de nuevo a la fiesta.

- Bueno estaba echa una furia por que después de haber estado con Viktor en el parque él me dijo que te quería demasiado y que se sentía culpable y que aunque tú estuvieras enamorada de Aidan él te seguía queriendo. Así que en cuanto llegaste me dejó a mí sola y te llevó a su cuarto, para… digamos sentirte más cerca. Aunque… tú hiciste algo que hizo que Viktor se diera cuenta que ya no era el dueño de tu corazón: cuando estabas en la cama con él, no dejaste decir el nombre de Aidan. Claro, como comprenderás después de que bajaras del cuarto de Viktor te odiaba. Acababas de irte a la cama con tu novio, mi amante. Yo no sabía que él se había dado por vencido y había decidido mandarme una lechuza diciéndome que me quería y que entre tú y él no podría haber más a partir de ahora que amistad. Cuando me dijo que iba a dejarte no pude evitar contarle que tú también le querías dejar. Yo claro está pensaba que lo ibas a hacer una semana antes de la boda pero, debido a tu cobardía lo has hecho hoy. ¡¡No te culpo!! Pero… eso nos ha llevado a elaborar un plan para que no os caséis. Bueno, la verdad es que si tú cortabas con Viktor él parecía la víctima y sus padres no le podían decir nada, pero si él te dejaba a ti sería una buena reprimenda lo que le caería, ¿te das cuenta de todo el dinero que ha invertido en ti?

Todo el mundo se quedó en silencio después de que Zoe formulara aquella pregunta.

- ¿Cuál es el plan para que no os caséis? – preguntó Aidan intentando que yo no me sintiera tan incómoda.

- Pues… la verdad es que se me ocurrió a mí – dijo Katherine hablando por primera vez – cuando Zoe me contó todo al día siguiente de la fiesta no dejé de darle vueltas. Bueno en realidad sólo lo pensé como un final divertido, no pensaba que finalmente acabaría sirviendo para algo. La cosa es esta: Zoe mañana se casará con Viktor y tú con Aidan.

Aidan y yo la miramos con los ojos abiertos como platos.

- Bueno, sólo si vosotros queréis – añadió después de ver nuestras caras.

Miré a Aidan. ¿Y si él decía que no y yo decía que sí? Me miré a los ojos. Con un gesto de cabeza le pregunté. No me contestaba sólo me miraba, como si nunca me hubiera visto, entonces asintió y me sonrió.

- Bueno pues perfecto – dijo Zoe – aunque… hace falta empezar ya con los preparativos.

- Pero si ya está todo organizado… - añadí yo.

- Oh… ¡cariño! Tu boda y la de Viktor está organizada, pero es que también nos vamos a casar Aidan y yo. Bueno juntos no – dijo al ver mi cara amenazadora – Aidan tú tienes que escribir a tus padres e invitarles a la boda, bueno puedes invitar a unos pocos amigos, pero no más de diez o así. También tienes que enviar estas cartas - dijo dándole bastantes sobres – los escribí para ahorrar tiempo por si tú accedías a casarte.

- ¿Y… hay suficientes lechuzas para todas estas cartas y las que tengo que enviar yo?

- Porr supuesto que sí. Cuando acabes de escrribir las carrtas ven conmigo y te indicarré dónde está la lechucerría. – Contestó Viktor.

- Bien, pues dejarme pluma y pergamino.

Abrí un cajón del escritorio y le tendí lo que había pedido. Se sentó en la silla y empezó a escribir.

- Bien, Zoe y tú tenéis que ir a probaros los vestidos. Bueno Zoe tiene que ir a hacerse el suyo. Ir al Callejón Diagón. Hay una tienda al lado de banco. Viktor y yo tenemos que ir a decirles a los elfos domésticos que preparen más comida por que habrás más invitados. Y que pongan más mesas. ¿Cuánta gente piensas invitar Aidan?

Por un momento tuve miedo. Pensaréis que es una chorrada, pero pensé que iba a decir: a los de mi equipo. Ni iba a protestar por que les invitara, pero toda la historia con Viktor comenzó por la culpa de los de su equipo.

- Invitaré a mis padres, a mi hermana, a mi tío, a una buena amiga y a dos amigos de la infancia: John y Robert.

Suspiré aliviada y le sonreí.

- Bueno… ¡pues manos a la obra! – dijo Katherine levantándose de mi cama. Parecía tener todo bajo control. Estaba segura de que había sido ella la que había organizado todo. Justa cuando todos nos íbamos a ir dijo - ¡Una cosa! Falta el viaje de novios. Bueno, Viktor y Zoe se van a ir a Egipto de viaje de novios, donde habíais previsto ir vosotros. Luego decidís vosotros dónde queréis ir cuando os dejemos a solas, pero una cosa muy importante tenéis que decidir. Aunque esto es cosa de los cuatro. Bueno después de que os nombren marido y mujer ¿os quedaréis para la fiesta o os iréis directamente a vuestro viaje de novios?

- La verdad es que por una parte es la fiesta de tu boda, y me encantaría asistir, pero por otra parte no podrías disfrutar de la fiesta ya que todo el mundo nos acosaría a preguntas y… sería horrible. Yo prefiero irme de viaje de novios, pero… si tú prefieres quedarte… - dije mirando a Aidan.

- ¡No! Prefiero irnos. Los periódicos harán de esto un escándalo y será mejor disfrutar de nuestro viaje de novios antes de tener que enfrentarnos al BOOM que producirá nuestra boda.

- Pues yo prrefierro quedarrme. Si nos vamos directamente pensarán que somos unos cobardes y yo no quiero eso.

Zoe no contestó pero asintió.

- A mí sinceramente… y perdón por ser tan vulgar pero me importa un pito lo que diga la gente. – Dije yo desafiante. Bueno por lo visto Viktor y Zoe compartían ideas. Cosa que Viktor y yo rara vez habíamos hecho.

- Bueno y otra cosa importantísima.

- ¿Otra? – añadimos los otros.

- Sí – replicó Katherine – os hace falta dama de honor. Bueno ya sé que Zoe y yo íbamos a ser las tuyas… pero ahora… Zoe me pidió que yo fuera la suya. Así que hay que buscarte una dama de honor.

¿Cómo podían haber sido así? Estaban compinchadas, estaba segura. ¿Cómo se atrevían a dejarme sin dama de honor?

- ¿Y si es mi hermana? – preguntó Aidan.

- El problema es que no la conozco.

- Bueno pues… - Aidan se quedó pensativo. Y la verdad, creo que es cosa de la magia de los chicos, pero cada vez que se ponen a pensar están más monos que nunca – ¡tengo una idea! Tengo dama de honor para ti. Tú tranquila no te preocupes por nada, ya me encargo yo de eso…

Zoe y yo nos miramos en el espejo. Era un espejo grande, en el que nos reflejábamos de arriba abajo. Estábamos en la parte de atrás de la iglesia. Las dos vestidas de blanco. Me vestido era sin mangas, ni tirantes (no sé si os hacéis una idea). Era liso asta por las caderas y luego con volantes y adornado con toques dorados. Tenía el pelo recogido en un moño, dejando por delante dos pequeños mechones rizados y detrás otros dos, dándome quizá un aire un poco medieval.

- En poco tiempo tendremos que salir ahí afuera y enfrentarnos a nuestros padres a los periodistas y a todos los invitados. – Le dije.

- Esto es una locura.

- Bueno, tú por lo menos no estás embarazada.

- Ya…

Entonces oímos el órgano. Y la música nupcial resonó por la salita en la que nos encontrábamos. Nos miramos y nos sonreímos.

- Suerte – me susurró.

Las dos avanzamos por la alfombra roja. Con nuestro ramillete y sonrientes. Dispuestas a quedar genial en las fotografías que nos hicieran los periodistas de cualquier revista o periódico. Oíamos a la gente que decía:

- ¿Dos novias?

- ¿Esto es una broma?

- ¿Quién es esa?

Por fin llegamos al altar en lo que pareció una eternidad. Pude ver a mi hermano guiñándome un ojo, a mi madre susurrándole algo a mi padre y a la madre de Viktor escandalizada hablando con su marido. El cura estaba avisado así que no puso cara de asombro.

- ¿A quién caso primero?

- A ellos – dijo Viktor. Estaba muy guapo y muy serio. Iba repeinado lo que ocurría pocas veces. Me miró y sonrió, intentando darme confianza.

Entonces miré a mi derecha, y vi a Elizabeth que me sacó la lengua y me quiñó un ojo. Viktor y Zoe se habían apartado un poco para que Aidan y yo nos casáramos "como es debido".

- Espero que no te moleste que sea tu dama de honor – me susurró Eli.

- Para nada. Aidan no podría haber elegido mejor.

Quizá pasaron diez minutos o veinte. No tenía ni idea, no estaba en aquella sala. Mi cuerpo sí, pero mi mente no. Me acariciaba la tripa mientras pensaba. Mucha gente de la que se encontraba en la iglesia se había ido. Pensaban que les tomábamos en pelo y que aquello era un escándalo. Pero no lo era, era mi boda. Muchos habían soltado que Viktor no tenía respeto y que no era normal invitarles a la boda de él y mía si luego íbamos a casarnos con otras personas.

Cuando la ceremonia acabó y nos declararon a los cuatro maridos y mujeres nos dimos la vuelta y saludamos a alrededor de cien personas. Las demás se habían ido.

- ¡Cariño! ¿Qué significa todo esto? – me dijo mi madre - ¿quién es este joven? ¿por qué no te has casado con Viktor como estaba previsto? Yo pensaba que le querías… es él quien mantiene a tu hermano y… no sé vives con él, a lo que me refiero es que…

- ¡¡MAMÁ!! Tranquila… ¡Aidan ven! Bueno él es Aidan Lynch. Es jugador de quidditch de Inglaterra. Y… tranquila, no te preocupes por esas cosas. El dinero no creo que sea problema. Kevin podrá seguir estudiando y tú y papá seguiréis como hasta ahora. Bueno pues… mamá este es Aidan, este es mi padre y este mi hermano.

Aidan estrechó la mano de mi padre y de mi hermano y le dio dos besos a mi madre.

- Encantado de conocerles.

- ¡Ay no sé hija…! Esto es tan precipitado… ¿y qué pasa ahora con el bebé? ¡Ah! Kevin tiene una sorpresa para ti – dijo mi padre acariciándose la barbilla.

- Bueno… pues la verdad es que ya te contaremos algún día toda la historia, pero el bebé es de Aidan.

- ¿Cómo? – dijeron mis padres a la vez.

- Dios… esto es una jartada – mi hermano se sentó en el banco de la iglesia y sacó algo de su bolsillo.

Entonces aparecieron los padres de Aidan. Yo me había imaginado a sus padres realmente guapísimos. Ya que tenían a un hijo tan guapo como un ángel. Pero me equivocaba. La verdad es que me sorprendí de lo normal que era su madre. Tenían algunos rasgos parecidos. Su madre tenía el pelo largo y castaño claro recogido en un moño. Llevaba un vestido color crema también muy simple. Su padre era rubio y bastante alto, tenía barba y me sonreía. Tenía la misma sonrisa de su hijo. Detrás del padre de Aidan apareció su hermana, ella era igual de guapa que su hermano. Ojos marrones y castaña claro, con los rasgos de la madre y la sonrisa del padre. Ella vestía con más elegancia que su madre. Y llevaba el pelo cortado muy a la moda y suelto.

- Hola, buenos días. Nosotros somos los padres de Aidan – dijo el señor Lynch teniéndoles la mano a mis padres.

Yo miraba a Viktor y a Zoe que tenían la misma discusión con sus padres. "Eres demasiado joven para casarte" le decía su madre.

- Buenos días – dijo mi padre. Los dos hombres se dieron un fuerte apretón de manos.

Después de que toda la familia estuviera presentada llegaron otra vez las mismas preguntas.

- ¿Y cómo así decidisteis casaros? – preguntó la señora Lynch.

- Pues… en realidad fue algo así como para salvarse el culo. – Kevin apareció detrás de mi padre sonriendo y tendiéndome un sobre.

- ¡¡¡Kevin!!! Ese lenguaje… - mi madre le miró severamente.

- ¡Eh! Que yo sólo digo la verdad.

- ¿Sabías que tu hermana se iba a casar con otro? – preguntó mi padre.

- Bueno no sabía que se iba a casar con él pero sabía que estaban liados.

De mientras yo miraba con curiosidad el sobre que mi hermano me había dado. Lo abrí y grité.

- ¡¡¡ES NIÑA!!!

- ¿Cómo? – todo el que se encontraba en la iglesia, poco más de veinte personas, me miraron. Pero el único que entendió a qué me refería fue mi hermano.

- La verdad es que se suponía que era una sorpresa y que nosotros tampoco teníamos que saber qué iba a ser vuestro bebe. Pero yo mientras discutíais me aburría así que lo he leído.

- ¿Cómo? – seguía repitiendo mi marido.

- ¡¡¡QUE VAMOS A TENER UNA NIÑA!!!

Le salté encima como pude teniendo en cuenta que llevaba el vestido de novia. Iba a tener una hija. Una niña a la que enseñaría de todo. Hasta hablar parsel. Bueno… eso quizá no.

- ¿Desde cuando vas a ser padre Aidan? – preguntó su hermana alzando una ceja.

- Oh… perdón olvidé decíroslo. Es que el padre del niño que va a tener mi mujer es mío y no de Viktor como han hecho creer a todos los medios.

- ¿Perdón? ¿Cómo que se te había olvidado? Se te puede olvidar la escoba en casa cuando vas a jugar un partido, pero no se te olvida que vas a ser padre. ¿Eso quiere decir que voy a ser abuela? ¿A mi edad? Pero todavía soy joven.

- Bueno así disfrutarás más de tu nieta.

Entonces mi madre y la de Aidan sonrieron, se dieron cuenta que dentro de poco tiempo iban a tener un bebé del que ocuparse en casa. Una pequeña niña que gateara y aprendiera a hablar.

- ¡Aidan! Os tenéis que irr, los perriodistas están intentando entrrarr. – Viktor llegó al lugar en el que nos encontrábamos algo sulfurado. - ¡Marrcharros ya!

Les di un beso a los padres y a la hermana de Aidan. Les di un abrazo a mis padres y a mi hermano y les dije que les quería. Fui corriendo (como pude) a la parte de atrás de la iglesia donde habíamos dejado nuestro equipaje después de minimizarlo.

- ¿Y la saeta? – preguntó Aidan – sin ella no podremos salir de aquí.

Oímos como aporreaban la puerta.

- La gente tiene derecho a saber la verdad – gritaba alguien afuera.

- La cogí yo.

Elizabeth apareció a mis espaldas sonriendo y dándole la escoba a Aidan. Iba con el mismo vestido de novia que Katherine.

- Gracias por todo – le dijo Aidan dándole un beso - ¿vienes?

Me subí a su escoba y mientras Aidan daba una patada en el suelo grité:

- ¡¡OS QUIERO!!

En pocos segundos salíamos por una de las ventanas que habíamos dejado abiertas adrede. Un montón de cámaras nos enfocaron y no dejaron de sacarnos fotos.

Noté algo que hizo que la parte de atrás de la escoba que vibrara. Me agarré de la cintura de Aidan y a lo lejos vi a Katherine sonriéndome con la varita en alto. Miré la parte de atrás de la escoba y comprobé que había un pequeño cartel:

"AIDAN LYNCH & ROSE WINSLET RECIÉN CASADOS"

FIN


	10. Prólogo

Este es el fin… el tercer fik que acabo… que pena… bueno la verdad es que lo acabé hace tiempo… pero bueno… ¡ya me entendéis! Y si no me entendéis da iwal, estoy acostumbrada a ser una incomprendida… jajaja, weno cambiando de tema contesto a los últimos reviews!

Besos!

**Lira Garbo: **La verdad es que el final de que Zoe se fueran con Viktor fue lo primero que planeé de la historia ya que Zoe representa a una amiga mía a quien le encanta Viktor y pensé en hacer la historia, y aquí está acabada, y ella con el chico. Besos me alegro que te haya gustado!

**Synn: **La verdad es que lo de las damas de honor quedó un poco como de malas personas… pero bueno es que quería que Elizabeth fuera la dama de honor de la chikilla… así que… La verdad es que el nombre de la chica… sí es algo así como el nombre de una actriz… Le puse el nombre x la peli Titanic, la protagonista se llama Rose, y de ahí vino el nombre, no quería ponerle el mismo apellido que en la peli xq m parecía un poco… kopiada, así que cogí el nombre real de la actriz: Kate WINSLET. Y ahí tiens el nombre. Besos guapa! Gracias x aberme seguido a lo largo de la historia!

**Amsp 14: **La verdad es que sí que se enredan muxo las chicas de la historia… pero yo… hago lo mismo, y supongo que mucha gente al igual que yo hará lo mismo… así que decidí que así sería quizá más divertido a la vez que complicado. Besos!

Y aquí tenéis el epilogo que esperabais… besos y gracias por los reviews!

Por otra parte aparece una canción al final que fue la que me inspiró para escribir el fik, por favor aunque no os leáis lo que pone en inglés leeros la parte en castellano. Si queréis oir la canción decimelo que os la envio por el msn o lo que sea. De todas formas se llama: Heaven.

**PRÓLOGO: **

Quizá Amy sea lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida. O quizá sea Aidan. La cosa es que son mi familia. Y les quiero más que a mi propia vida. Me encontraba frente a un pergamino escribiendo. Amy ya tenía cuatro años. A Aidan le iba de maravilla. Y… yo no iba a ser de menos, yo era periodista. De "El profeta". Una periodista de mucho éxito.

¡Mami!

Me giré. Y ahí estaba mi pequeña creación, mi obra de arte. Siempre había pensado que la creación más bonita de cualquier escritora eran sus hijos. Amy tenía el mismo pelo rizado que yo, pero con el color de pelo de su padre: rubio. Sus ojos eran como los míos, marrones claritos y pequeños. Los labios también eran como los míos, pero por todo lo demás la gente siempre decía que tenía la mágica belleza de su padre. Y yo estaba de acuerdo con ellos.

Las dos abuelas de Amy se habían enamorado de ella. Decían que era la niña más guapa que había en este planeta y cuando Jessica (la hermana de Aidan) y yo les decíamos que eran unas mentirosas ya que ella y yo éramos más guapas nuestras madres no nos hacían ni caso.

- Dime cariño¿qué quieres?

¿A qué hora van a llegar a jugar Kim y Chad?

- Llegarán en media hora.

¿Y qué hago hasta las dos?

- Te puedes poner a mi lado a dibujar algo mientras yo acabo de escribir.

- Vale.

Kim y Chad eran los hijos gemelos de Zoe y Viktor. Tenían un año y medio menos que Amy pero a ella le encantaba hacerse la mayor y cuidar de ellos. Después de la boda y de que Aidan y yo desapareciéramos de vista la señora Krum se mostró encantada de tener como familia a Zoe en vez de a mí. Por lo demás Zoe con su carácter testarudo había convencido a Viktor para venir a vivirse a vivir al Reino Unido. Bueno la verdad es que a todos nos había ido genial. Katherine mantenía una seria relación con Draco Malfoy, el cuál me había confesado que le iba a pedir que se casara con ella. Elizabeth y yo habíamos seguido en contacto después de que hubiera sido mi dama de honor. Cada semana nos escribíamos cartas. Viajaba mucho y pocas veces venía a hacernos visitas. En su última carta me contaba que se enamorado de un español y que se iba a quedar a vivir allí.

Alcé la vista y miré a Amy, me sonreía y sostenía su pluma mientras jugaba con ella y la pasaba entre sus dedos. ¡Qué inocente parecía! Por un momento antes de nacer la había odiado. No penséis mal de mí. Pero… tardó demasiado en salir y unas enormes oleadas de dolor me invadían. Tardó dos horas en nacer y lo primero que hice fue contarle cuántos deditos tenía, para saber si eso normal… igual que mi madre había hecho conmigo. Aidan había entrado poco después de mí.

- Es nuestro primer tesoro – me había dicho dándome un beso en el pelo – aunque yo quiero más.

¿Otra?

- O quizá mejor otro.

Los dos sonreíamos como si nos hubiera tocado la lotería. La verdad es que aquello era mucho mejor que la lotería.

Llamaron al timbre, seguramente serían estos.

¡Ya están aquí¡Ya están aquí! – dijo Amy.

Yo abrí la puerta, y sí eran ellos. Habían venido en metro por que querían enseñárselo a sus hijos. Viktor venía vestido con traje y corbata, y Zoe que se había cortado el pelo hacía poco estaba guapísima. Se lo había cortado corto y hacia atrás, con el flequillo a un lado. Llevaba un vestido azul clarito.

¡Hola Rose!

¡Hola chicos¿Qué tal el viaje para los peques?

- Un desastre se han puesto a chillar por todo el metro mientras Viktor y yo les corríamos detrás. Pero a sido divertido – sonrió – hola Amy.

¡Hoa tía Zoe! Te he hecho un dibujo.

¿Qué es?

- Tú.

- Oh… ¡qué guapa me has puesto!

¡Hola Rose! – Viktor me dio dos besos y entró empujando el carrito de Chad y Kim.

¡Hola chicos!

¡Hola!

Chad era moreno y tenía las cejas de su padre, las pequitas de su madre y la nariz de su madre que también era un poco aguileña. Kim era castaña clara, con la nariz chata (nadie sabía que quién la había heredado), era más alta que su hermano y para su edad muy inteligente.

¿Qué hay para cenar? – preguntó Chad.

- Para vosotros patatas fritas y un filete.

¡Toma! – Chad salió corriendo detrás de su hermana y mi hija.

Nos fuimos a instalarnos al salón para hablar más tranquilamente cuando volvieron a llamar al timbre.

�¡AIDAN! – dije saltándole encima – ¿no tenías que volver la semana que viene?

- Es que te echaba demasiado de menos.

- Yo te echo de menos en cuanto parpaeo.

Me sonrió y me apoyó contra la pared, dándome dulces besos.

¡Mierda!

¿Qué pasa? – me preguntó despreocupadamente dándome besos por el cuello.

- Que se me había olvidado que Zoe y Viktor estaban aquí.

¿Hoy? Joder…

Nos dirigimos al salón de la mano.

¡Hola chicos! – dijo sentándose en el sofá y yo encima suyo.

¿Y ese pelo? Mejor dicho¿y el pelo? – dijo Zoe llevándose las manos a la boca y alzando las cejas como si hubiera ocurrido una tragedia.

- Me aburría de tener el pelo más largo que Rose, y bueno aunque ella insistió en que no me lo rapara… lo hice.

- A mí ahora me gusta más. Bueno la verdad es que se lo rapé yo – dije – está cortado al dos.

- Y pensar que antes te cubría la mitad de la espalda…

- Yo crreo que así parreces más alto y fuerrte – Viktor tenía una copa de vino en la mano y le daba vuelta para apreciar el aroma.

Miré a Aidan a los ojos y sonreí.

- Para mí siempre has sido fuerte y alto.

- Te quiero, Rose.

¿Sólo me quieres?

- Yo siempre te querré, siempre, siempre, siempre, siempre. Y mucho, mucho, mucho, mucho.

¡Buf¿Tanto?

¡Dios mío¿Cómo podéis ser tan empalagosos?

Quizá Zoe pensara que éramos unos pesados, y mirándolo desde un punto objetivo tenía razón. Éramos realmente unos empalagosos. Pero para mí estar con Aidan era como estar casada con mi mejor amigo. Si algún día estás segura de que tu novio es el chico de tu vida y hacéis la pareja perfecta, lo que te digan tus amigas no te tiene que importar.

Después de tener que "soportar" la compañía de una de mis mejores amigas y mi ex novio Aidan dio de cenar a Amy y yo la acosté. Luego sobre las diez y media nos fuimos a la cama. Sin ni siquiera deshacerla nos tumbamos encima, yo sobre su hombro, Aidan alargó la mano y cogió la varita, encendió la radio.

- Te he dedicado una cosa – me dijo al oído.

- Bueno, estimados oyentes, esta noche le hemos hecho un pequeño favor a un jugador del equipo de Inglaterra, quiere dedicarle una canción a su mujer Rose Winslet.

_Oh… thinking about your younger years,_

(Oh… pensando en nuestros años de jóvenes)

_There was only you and me,_

(Sólo estábamos tú y yo)

_We were young and wild and free,_

(Éramos jóvenes, reveldes y libres)

_Now, nothing can´t take you away from me,_

(Ahora nada puede alejarte de mí)

_We´ve been down that road before,_

_(Ya hemos sufrido antes esta esperiencia)_

_But that´s over now,_

_(Pero eso ahora se ha acabado)_

_You keep me coming back for more…_

_(Quieres que vuelva por más)_

_Baby you´re all that I want,_

_(Cariño eres todo lo que quiero) _

_When you´re lying here in my arms,_

_(Cuando estás tumbada aquí en mis brazos)_

_I´m finding it hard to believe,_

_(Me cuesta entender)_

_We´re in heaven,_

_(Estamos en el cielo)_

_Llove is all that I need,_

_(Amore s todo lo que necesito)_

_And I find it there in your heart,_

_(Y lo encontré en tu corazón)_

_It isn´t to hard to see,_

_(Tampoco es muy dificil de ver)_

_We are in heaven, _

_(Estamos en el cielo)_

_Oh…once in your live you find someone,_

_(Oh… cuando en tu vida encuentras a alguien)_

_Who will turn you world around,_

_(Que darás vuelta a tu mundo)_

_Bring you up when you were feeling down, _

_(Que te animará cuando estés deprimida)_

_Yeah, nothing can´t change what you mean to me,_

_(Nada puede cambiar lo que eres para mí)_

_There´s lots that I could say,_

_(Podría decir muchas cosas)_

_Just hold me now,_

_(Ahora espérame)_

_There´s a love will light the way,_

_(El amor me iluminará la luz del camino)_

_Baby you´re all that I want,_

_(Cariño eres todo lo que quiero) _

_When you´re lying here in my arms,_

_(Cuando estás tumbada aquí en mis brazos)_

_I´m finding it hard to believe,_

_(Me cuesta entender)_

_We´re in heaven,_

_(Estamos en el cielo)_

_Llove is all that I need,_

_(Amore s todo lo que necesito)_

_And I find it there in your heart,_

_(Y lo encontré en tu corazón)_

_It isn´t to hard to see,_

_(Tampoco es muy dificil de ver)_

_We are in heaven, _

_(Estamos en el cielo)_

_I´ve been waiting for so long,_

_(He estado esperando tanto tiempo)_

_For something to arrive,_

_(Para que algo llegara)_

_For love to come along,_

_(Para que el amor viniera solo)_

_Now our dreams are coming true,_

_(Ahora nuestros sueños se están hacienda realidad)_

_Through the good times and the bad,_

_(A través de los Buenos momnetos y de los malos)_

_I´ll be standing there by you,_

_(Estaré ahí para ti)_

_Baby you´re all that I want,_

_(Cariño eres todo lo que quiero) _

_When you´re lying here in my arms,_

_(Cuando estás tumbada aquí en mis brazos)_

_I´m finding it hard to believe,_

_(Me cuesta entender)_

_We´re in heaven,_

_(Estamos en el cielo)_

_Llove is all that I need,_

_(Amore s todo lo que necesito)_

_And I find it there in your heart,_

_(Y lo encontré en tu corazón)_

_It isn´t to hard to see,_

_(Tampoco es muy dificil de ver)_

_We are in heaven, _

_(Estamos en el cielo)_

_Oh… Oh…_

_We´re in heaven_

_(Estamos en el cielo)_

Octubre de 2004

Agradezco a cualquier persona que me haya dejado mensaje y aquí pongo vuestros nombres o nik para agradecéroslo… mil gracias por haber dejado aunque sólo sea un review apoyándome… os kiero!

Leire

Synn

Sakura Radcliffe

Lira Garbo

Ophelia Dakker

ArwenWood

Ouch-zgz

Piccolina07

Amsp14

Samradcliffe


End file.
